So Much For My Happy Ending
by Ms.AmandaCullen
Summary: Sequel to "Edward and Bella's 1st anniversary". Jacob is excited because Renesmee is finally at that age where he could tell her about his imprinting on her. And he and share his life wiht her.Until the Volturi come for revenge on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does, Lucky duck.**

**A.N: Sequel, this is the sequel to Edward and Bella's 1****st**** anniversary and no, it's not called Edward and Bella's 2****nd**** anniversary. The title is **_**So much for my happy ending **_**because Jacob is now really happy that Renesmee is **_**finally **_**grown up and he can share the other side of the way he feels to her. But when he feels that there will a be a wonderful, happy ending, the Volturi comes for revenge. The stories will mainly be in Jacob's POV and Renesmee's POV there might be others but not for long. Anyways please R&R on the sequel and I hope you guys like this one as much as u liked the first one! **

3 years later 

Jacob's POV

Renesmee, has been in school for 3 years and now she should be in grade 2 (because of Kindergarten and Senior Kindergarten) but she's not she looks 15 and she has the brains of one too. We pulled her out when we realized that it wasn't working. She's now in high school, grade 9 and I am a bit older than her but I have to repeat grades as well like her "parents". Renesmee is at that time where she has crushes and boyfriends but thankfully that hasn't happened yet. But I've got a harder task right now; I have to tell Renesmee about my imprinting, but first I gotta get through… her father.

Renesmee's POV

There is something going on, Jacob yes been acting weird I mean just before school when he was driving me we were punching and telling jokes, and now it's like he's avoiding me. What if he found his imprint?! I mean I've known him since I was born; he went to be from my Jakey to be my best friend. Lately since my last growth I've been thinking of Jacob to be even a bit more than that. I know him more than I know my parents sometimes. I remember when he asked me if I love him but I didn't know what he meant and believe it or not, I still don't know. That's why I don't want him to find his imprint it's not fair, I never got a chance to tell him how I feel yet! *Gasps* She's probably prettier in me, smarter and taller argh, this is so unfair.

_Ok Renesmee don't jump to conclusions here. He could be sick or maybe he's thinking about Billy or…or the pack, yea it has to be it, I mean it has to be. Just go downstairs and act normal Renesmee._

"Hi everyone!" I said a little too peppy while taking the last step.

"Hi Renesmee" my mom said a little confused, maybe scared too.

Jacob was sitting on the couch next to, my dad with a blank look on his face I figured that my dad was reading his mind. I wonder what was on his mind.

Jacob's POV

…_Yea so Edward, I really think it's time that I tell her I mean I waited long enough and I thought we already came to an understanding that I should do it when she's older and has the mind to handle and understand it?_

Edward nodded in agreement and then whispered.

"Ok Jacob I trust you, shocker, and I am giving you permission to tell her, so when are you going to do it?"

_I'm thinking maybe, huh, I have no idea, but I think she suspects something because like I've been thinking about it all day and it's been weird. _

Edward I guess needed to think about it himself so he got up and whispered,

"Ok Jacob I'm going to think and tell you later"

Edward kissed Bella and went upstairs to his old room.

"Bella, I think you should follow him, he has things to tell you" I suggested.

"Okay" she said confused. Then she ran up the stairs to Edward's old room.

Just than Renesmee came out of the kitchen with a juice box, and sat next to me. She had a down expression on her face.

"What's the matter Renesmee?" I asked.

"Nothing really, there are just things on my mind, that's all." She replied blankly. Man, Edward is so lucky he knows what's on her mind, I wish I can know what she's thinking about. I don't want to harass her so I said was "Oh" and then turned on the TV. We sat close but I didn't risk putting my arm around her I just sat trying to look comfortable.

Renesmee's POV

This is so awkward it has never been this awkward between us before, why is it awkward?! I want to tell him how I feel, but he probably already has an imprint. I have to get out of this.

"Jacob, I have so much homework today I'm going to finish them up"

I said fast. He nodded and said, "okay Nessie."

I ran upstairs and sat on my bed. I picked up my pencil and books and tried to work on my homework so I would be lying. But how can I concentrate on homework when I'm fighting back tears the whole time.

Renesmee's and Jacob's POV (at the same time)

She/He hates me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok please ppl review please!!! I need reviews, and thank you bbeellaa for being my first reviewer. I need more reviews ppl and I hope you liked the first chappie so here is the second!!! It includes someone else's POV!**

**Luuuv ya!**

**R&R**

**Jacob's POV**

She does I know she does. When she was next to me it was so awkward and usually were laughing and telling jokes. I mean I know she suspects something but I think she suspects something bad**. **

I think I'm going to phase now in the woods. I wrote a note for the family so they know where I am. I placed it on the table and went outside leaving my shirt behind.

When I got outside I went behind a few trees and phased, I'm pretty sure any innocent bystanders wouldn't want to see me naked.

_What's the matter Jakey, trouble with the bloodsuckers? _Leah thought smugly.

_Shut up Leah. _I spat.

_Ignore Leah, I always do._ Seth chimed in.

_Oh, I get it, its trouble with your so called imprint, the hybrid. Ugh._ Leah thought.

_F u, Leah. _I cussed.

_Both of you please get out of my head I need time to think. _I ordered.

_Yes, oh great master. _Leah thought smugly.

_No problem Jake. _ Seth thought.

_Suck up. _Leah thought at Seth.

_Good Bye guys. _I thought.

With that they both finally had shut up. So I ran into the woods for who knows how long.

**Renesmee's POV**

After I was done, "doing my homework" I went down stairs and saw an envelope on the coffee table. On the front it said: The Cullen's

I am a Cullen so I opened it up. It read:

To: Which ever one of you reads this,

I am gone out to the woods in wolf form. I need time to think about a lot of things. So don't come after me, I promise I'll be back before dinner. (I never thought I'd be this sincere to a family of bloodsuckers. But I guess I am.)

From,

Jacob

I know what he's thinking about he's thinking about how he's going to tell me about his new love. Argh! She's probably all he could think about right now.

I'm going to find Alice I need some shopping. That's one thing I like to do that my mom doesn't.

"Alice!" I said not so loud because she could hear me anyway. I was right 5 seconds later she was right there in front of me.

"Yes, Nessie" she replied.

"I think I need some old fashioned shopping" I said.

"Yay! she said hip hip horraying.

"That's the one thing I'm happy you didn't get from your mom" she said.

We both went upstairs to see of Rosalie and my mom would want to come. First she stopped by my dad's old room.

"Mom, do you want to come shopping with me and Alice?" I said covering my eyes because I have no idea what they might be doing.

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm happy right here" she said laughing.

Then we went to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's room.

"Auntie Rose, do you want to come shopping with me and Alice?"

"Sure, guys" she said throwing on a designer sweat suit.

It was pink with rime stones, and said BeBe on the top, and on her butt.

So we were off after that in Alice's Porsche.

**Edward's POV**

What is this? I mean 3 years ago my little girl, was a little girl and now she's in high school and she's going to get a dog for her boyfriend. And then husband. I feel that Bella and I have not been spending enough time with her and that Jacob occupies most of her time. I have to talk to Bella about this.

"Bella, Love" I started. She sat on the couch in my old room and I sat next to her.

"Yes" she replied.

"I feel that Jacob is occupying most of Renesmee's time and we don't spend enough time with her." I explained.

"I completely agree, we should take her out to dinner or something, she's still our little girl" she agreed.

"Very soon we should, take her out and show her that Italian restaurant, I took you to that first night, when I told you I could read minds." I suggested.

"That was a wonderful night Edward"

"That it was" I agreed.

We started kissing but not forgetting that we have to spend more time with our little girl.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and ty for subscribing and stuff!**

**Please keep on R&R! Luuv y'all!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I was so happy that something can finally take my mind off Jacob and his imprint (ugh).

Rosalie went to Zara and le Chateau Alice wanted to talk to me for a bit so Rosalie said she'll catch up with us later. I walked with my head in the sky but my face to the ground.

"Cheer, up Renesmee, speaking of that why, are you sad in the first place?" Alice asked confused. Can't she tell the future so I don't need to explain? Since I trust Alice very much, she's like a best friend not an aunt, I started to explain.

"Well, Jacob was acting all weird so I think that he already found his imprint and he hasn't told me yet, and also I have feelings for him. I've known him since I was born and I've grown to love him, but not just as a friend." I explained, getting sadder and sadder as I finished off the sentence.

Alice's facial expression read 'I know something you don't know'. I wish my dad was here so he could tell me what she's thinking.

"Alice, you've got that look on your face, what do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, I know, that there is a sale at BeBe, let's go, come one!" she said fast, as she pulled me into the store before I could say anything more. As soon as she we got in she piled me with outfits.

"You go try these on and, and I have to make a quick phone call" she ordered as fast as possible and rushed out of the store and sat on the bench.

**Alice's POV**

I quickly dialed the phone and called Edward. He's going to want to know about how depressed his child is.

_Pick up Pick up. _I thought when I heard ringing.

"Hey Alice" Emmet said cheerfully.

"Emmet not in the mood, give me Edward and Bella!" I shouted agitated.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward said in urgency.

"Renesmee told me that she thinks Jacob found an imprint because he's acting all weird"-

"Can you shorten the story please?" Edward interrupted.

"Ok fine, Renesmee thinks that Jacob has another imprint and she is in love with him now she's so depressed." I said as fast as I possibly could.

"You're going to have to talk to Jacob!" I ordered.

"I already did and he wants to tell her but he doesn't know how too!" Edward explained.

"Well, tell him that Renesmee is depressed and he has to do it soon! Tell Bella, all what's going on as well as a mother she might want to know!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I will" Edward agreed.

"I have to get back to our Drama Queen she's probably done now" I said. Edward didn't ask questions he just said bye and hung up.

I quickly shut my phone and ran back into BeBe.

"Find anything you like?" I asked gasping, even though I didn't need to.

"Yes actually 3 outfits!" she said cheerfully.

"Great, let's buy them!" I said running to the line.

"Don't you want to look for stuff?" she asked confused.

"No, no it's more fun shopping for you" I answered scurrying to the place we were supposed to meat Rosalie. It was 6:30pm the time we said we'd meet her.

**Renesmee's POV**

As I walked trying to keep up with Alice and make it look like it was human, I kept on thinking why she was scurrying and what was the urgency of that phone call? I realized that it wasn't just Alice that was keeping something from me it was the whole family!!! That's it as soon as we get home; I'm confronting the whole family!

"Alice, Alice! There is the store!" I shouted behind her. She stopped and turned around. We entered Marciano and ran to Rosalie.

"Hey Auntie Rose" I shouted. After I was done being embarrassed, Alice still had that same look on her face.

"Renesmee, why don't you look around near the shoes they have a sale!!" She exclaimed nervously.

Before I could respond I look around and realized there really was a sale and that I should just go try some on. After all I _was_ going to deal with them at home.

**Alice's POV**

I hurried Rosalie out of the store.

"Let go of me Alice, what's the rush? And why isn't Renesmee with us?" Rosalie said in confusion.

After I explained the whole story, again, Rosalie understood.

"You see, what I mean? Do you think we should go home now? Or do you think that would make her too suspicious?" I asked.

"Alice have you listened to yourself lately? How much more suspicious can it get." Rosalie said smugly.

"Fine, I guess we should go home then." I agreed.

"But first can we look at Marciano some more?" Rosalie asked.

"It's like you read my mind!" I said.

We went into the store and picked out a few items and told Rensemee that we have to be back since Jacob said he will be back in time for dinner.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was excited but worried at the same time to see Jacob, but until he walked through that front door, I have to get some answers out of my family.

"I've called everyone to the dining room, because I've noticed that you've all been acting weird lately" I began.

"I think that, you guys know something about Jacob, that you're not telling me" I continued.

They all looked around with worried expressions.

"Ok the thing about Jacob that we've been hiding from you is"- My mom began, until Jacob interrupted by walking through the door.

"Hey guys, what are we all crowded around the table for." Jacob said confused and putting on his shirt.

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG thank you guys! But I think I cud use a bit more reviews! Plz guys!! Rly need them they make me write faster and smile!!! ******** This chapter kinda goes back and forth from Rensesmee and Jacob POV'S.**

**So please guys! Review!!!!! Luuv y'all!!!! **

**P.S. This is shorter I mean like rly.**

**Renesmee's POV**

That's not supposed to happen. He can't come now! When my mom is about to tell me what they are hiding about him from me! What??! This not human well nothing in this family is human but still!

_Calm down Nessie I mean like its not like he heard. _ I thought to myself hopefully.

"Were you guys telling her…? You know!!!" he asked angrily.

_Well ok now I don't know what to do! Just my luck._

"No I think you should tell her yourself" my dad answered.

"Not now, I'm sorry Nessie but I can't tell you this way! It's not right!" Jacob exclaimed.

With that he ran upstairs to my dad's old room that is where he stays sometimes overnight.

I also ran upstairs to the bathroom in tears. While the tears flowed from my eyes, I re-played the words he spoke over and over again.

_Not now, I'm sorry Nessie but I can't tell you this way! It's not right!_

What is that supposed to mean? Sometimes growing up fast is just not fun.

**Jacob's POV**

I usually don't cry but knowing that she is in pain and hearing her sobs and gasps for air from the other room, is just making me cry also. I can't stand to see her cry or be hurt when she cried when she was a baby it still hurt me but I remember whenever I held her and looked at her, she would stop crying and start laughing. But now she when she looks at me she is filled with sadness and wonders what I was thinking to make her feel this way. Now I know how Edward feels when he sees Bella in pain and in tears (but yet he put her through more pain by leaving her) anyways let's not reminisce of those sad/happy/ whatever times. Renesmee is in pain but its all because of me. I can't help her unless I tell her, the truth. The truth is the hardest thing to tell. When? Where? How? 3 small questions but 3 huge answers.

**Renesmee's POV**

I think after 1 hour I ran out of tears. So now I have to freshen up but it's late, now I think I'm going to get some food and get back to me and my parents house, to get some rest in front of the TV while eating ice cream tub after tub!

As I walked down the stairs I could have sworn I heard Jacob crying? Why though what happened to him? He's the one that hurt me.

"Renesmee, sweetie, are you feeling better?" My mom asked like a worried mom should be.

"No, but I want to get some food and then go to our house" I explained.

"Ok but first I want to tell you something." She stated.

"Sure, mom" I agreed.

She ran me fast back up the stairs and into Alice and Jasper's room since they were out hunting.

"Honey did I ever tell you that when I was a teenager"-irony-"Jacob liked me and I kissed him, when I was engaged to your dad?" She sighed.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, you kissed Jaocb??? Ewwwwwwww!!!! Why? How? Engaged??!??"

"I'm not going to get into any details but the point is he really liked me and because of me being engaged with a 'blood sucker' as he would put it, he didn't talk to me for awhile and when you were born something happened he came back and cared for you, sometimes he saw you more than I did. He was the first person you smiled at. I know lately some drama has been going on but like you brought him together with us and you can bring him together with you." My mom explained.

"Thanks mom that helped a lot." I thanked, even if I was horrified at my mom kissing Jacob.

"What are mom's for?" she said modest while kissing my forehead.

"And mom you're going to have to finish that story!" I teased, while walking out the door.

I asked grandma Esme to make me a late snack. I ate and went to the cottage. I fell asleep in front of the TV in the living room. I guess my dad lifted me to my room. I woke up to the smell of my parents cooking a delicious breakfast for me.

**Jacob's POV**

I slept in Edward's old room again. I cried myself a sleep. I know that sounds weird coming from me but until my little Nessie is happy again I'm going to be saying that a lot.

**I know this one is short but I hope you liked it I know there is a lot of drama in this one but I promise in the next FEW I make there will be a light one! Anyways remember R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I need more reviews ppl this is not tht much compared to the first one! I still luuv, y'all so just please R&R! ((This one also goes back and forth through Jacob and Nessie's POV)). You'll love and hate this chapter you'll see what I mean when you get reading. So get reading!!!!**

**Jacob's POV**

I don't know what to do I mean, I love her more than anything in the world she _is_ my imprint. I love her I can't stop saying that! Why can't I tell her? What is stopping me? I know what's stopping me, _ME_! That's it today is the day I will tell her! No matter what! Tonight she will not have to cry!

I went down stairs after I showered and got dressed.

"Morning, bl- everyone!" I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"Morning, Rex do, you want some more food in your bowl?" The blonde one asked smugly, with a baby voice. I still don't like her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you need another mirror I heard the other one crack last night when you looked into it, Blondie!" take that bloodsucker.

She gave me a real-mature-look. Whatever.

I went into the kitchen seeing they only use it for me.

"Hi Jake, I made some pancakes for you their on the table." Esme said.

"Thanks" I replied.

I sat down and started eating I thought about Renesmee and what she is thinking about right now. Me?

**Renesmee's POV**

I was eating my breakfast even if I didn't have much appetite, for a vampire my parents cook great!

As I put the omelet in my mouth, I wondered; was Jacob thinking about me? Was he thinking that he should give me a clue or am I going to live like this _forever_?

I was done eating, and went to get dressed and shower, it was Saturday so I didn't really know what I was doing, so I decided to wear the new casual outfit I bought from BeBe with Alice it was a red t-shirt, that read 'BEBE' in real Swarovski crystals. With black tight jeans that had a rhinestone red rose on each of the back pockets. I had straightened my hair and freshened up to get rid of the tear stains that I fell asleep with.

"Mom, dad I'm going to the house!" I said as I kissed them both and flew out the door.

I opened the door and saw everyone starring.

"Hi. Every. One" I said a little weird-ed out.

No response. I think they were waiting for a showdown between me and Jacob. Just then my parents ran through the front door and joined the stares from the rest of them. Let's give them what they want.

I walked up the stairs and entered Jacob's new room a.k.a my dad's old room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door, I'm not sure he knew who it is. I entered anyway.

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting on my bed watching TV we had it put here when I moved in.

I heard a knock on my door, not sure who it is I said, "Come in!"

Then all I saw was Renesmee entering my door.

"Uh, hi" I said, I'm an idiot. _Uh hi. What?!_

"Hi" she said nervously.

"What happened yesterday? What didn't you want my mom to tell me?" She asked right away.

"Renesmee, there is something I needed to tell you for as long as I've known you." He began.

"Remember how we told you about werewolves and imprinting and all?" I asked.

"I knew it Jacob! I knew it! You found another imprint didn't you?! I love you Jake, if that answers your question from long ago!!! But I guess you found another true love! You just didn't know how to tell me!!!" She screamed.

"Ness"- she cut me off.

"Save it Jacob Black!" she yelled then ran down the stairs in more tears than ever.

**Renesmee's POV**

I ran downstairs, greeted by my whole family who over heard.

"Renesmee, its ok, its ok" my mom said trying to hug me.

"No, I'm going home! Try talking to _him_!!!" I shouted and ran out the door.

How could he do this to me? How? I mean honestly he's never put me through that much pain before.

**Jacob's POV**

That was a disaster! I hate my life! Why did I have to start like that! F*** this! I promised that by tonight she would know, and I keep my promises. (Sometimes)

I heard 2-4 people coming up to my room; they were probably here about Renesmee, let's face the music.

I opened the door and Edward and Bella came through the door. They told the others they had to do this alone.

"Ok Edward before you freak you have to hear my side of the story!" I said willingly.

"Tell me the possible reason you made my daughter cry like she's trying to make a lake!" Edward yelled.

"Ok well I started the conversation with her and I told her 'Remember how we told you about werewolves and imprinting and all?' she thought right away that I found another imprint and she told me she loved me but then she walked out crying because she didn't let me finish." I explained.

"I see" Edward agreed.

"Jake, what are you going to do?" Bella asked sincerely.

"I promised that by the end of today she will know!!!" I yelled.

"Guys can you explain that she didn't let me finish and I have to talk to her today?" I asked pleading.

The both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, fine, we will" Edward said.

"Thank you guys!" I thanked.

_Thank you, so much Edward I know that you're not crazy about this in the first place but even if we've had our differences in the past, I really appreciate this. _ I thought.

Edward nodded and smiled.

They both went down stairs and explained it to the rest of the family so I followed them down the stairs so they won't hate me after. Accept Blondie.

Edward and Bella dashed out the door and into the cottage. I just sat there bracing myself.

**Renesmee's POV**

I kept crying and crying so I put on my I-Pod and listened to the Lullaby my dad made for my mom it always used to cheer me up. I don't know what to do anymore should I ignore him or confront him again? Until I figure it out, I'm going to ignore him. Just then my parents walked through the front door.

"Renesmee we need to talk to you." My mom said.

"Sure, mom" I answered.

They both sat on my bed and began.

"Nessie, did you let Jacob finish?" My dad asked.

"No, because I knew what he was going to say!" I said almost shouting.

_Dad she's probably prettier than me. _ I thought.

"Honey you are gorgeous don't think like that" my dad said.

I showed my parents both a picture using my gift. The picture was how I imagined Jacob with his new found imprint.

They both looked at each other.

"Sweetie, can you go back and talk to him?" My mom asked.

"Why should I?" I asked back.

"Honey we know it's not the ideal thing you want to do but it will be" my dad said. I wasn't sure what he meant. _Huh?_ I thought.

"You'll soon find out" he answered.

I kissed them both and thanked them. I went to the washroom washed my face and re-applied my make-up and ran to the house. I asked my dad to carry me to Jacob's window because I didn't want to go through the front and get those same stares.

I knocked on the window.

He opened it and said, "Hi Nessie".

"Please, I came back here to let you finish where I cut you off, so shoot!"

"Ok so, the thing I've wanted to tell you since you were born is…" he stopped and looked to the ground I saw a small tear fall to the ground.

"So the thing I've wanted to tell you since you were born is you are my imprint"

**A.N: you guys will kill me for this but it was right there I had to put another cliff!!! Anyways keep reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Luuv y'all!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ppl! I want more reviews I love this chapter! I hope you'll love it too! Please review! **

**Luuv, y'all!**

**R&R!!!**

* * *

_Previously On So much for my happy ending…_

"_Please, I came back here to let you finish where I cut you off, so shoot!" _

"_Ok so, the thing I've wanted to tell you since you were born is…" he stopped and looked to the ground I saw a small tear fall to the ground. _

"_So the thing I've wanted to tell you since you were born is you are my imprint" _

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't know what to say, I froze starring in shock, I was so stupid not to let him finish what he was going to say.

**Jacob's POV**

I said it. I did not hesitate I leaned in and stroked her cheek, put my warm lips on her neck and brought it to her lips.

"I love you Renesmee" I whispered.

"Was that so hard to say?" she asked.

I just laughed. "Not anymore it isn't."

We just kept on kissing, nothing more since her father were still in the house.

"Let's go down stairs" I said.

"But I don't want to stop" she argued.

"Don't worry Renesmee, we have all the time in the world" I responded.

We weaved our hands together and walked down the stairs all smiles.

All the gold topaz eyes starred and then awed.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and then looked back towards us and then smiled.

"I am so happy for you guys! I'm on my way to go pick out your wedding dress!" Alice shrieked.

"Wedding dress!?" Renesmee screamed.

"It'll happen, just not yet" I whispered.

Bella ran after Alice screaming "Alice have you lost your mind!"

We both laughed.

"I'm going to take Renesmee for a walk" I explained as I clutched Renesmee's hand and walked out the door.

**Renesmee's POV**

This is amazing all those nights of crying and imaging his _imprint_ was stupid.

"So, Jacob what shall we do now?" I asked.

"I think we should talk abou"- he began, before I cut him off.

"No, I don't mean what do you want to talk about, I mean, we're going to be going to school should we show that we're together? Or should we keep doing what we're doing?" I asked again.

"I think, that we should, show that we're together, I want to show you off to the whole world!" he exclaimed.

He picked me up and twirled me around; we tumbled onto the ground in the meadow. We were laughing and flirting on the ground, until he rolled over to me, and kissed from my chest till he got to my mouth.

We stayed like that for, who knows how long all I did know was that my hair was all messy and we were both gasping for air, and it was past my curfew.

I have to get home soon. But I didn't want to.

"Jake my dad is going to freak; we have to get home now"

"Awe, I know but then I will have to be away from you" he replied playfully.

"I don't want that either" I said.

"We can always ask to have a sleepover." Jake said with a smirk.

Knowing what he meant I quickly replied.

"Jake, not yet, I think should hold off on that part"

"I understand, I'm just really excited that you finally know and I don't have to hide a part of my life form you." He responded in relief.

We headed on walking back to the house. Laughing and talking the whole way there.

I braced myself, for what I expected my dad to say, we walked through the door of the cottage (not the house) and I said.

"Hi guys" very nervously.

Jacob took his arm off of me and stood like a proper gentleman.

_I'm so sorry we're late, I mean it was are first time together, we lost track of time. _I thought to my dad.

"Renesmee there is no excuses. A curfew is a curfew!" My dad yelled.

"Goodbye Jacob, see you tomorrow, as usual" my mom added.

"I love you Nessie"

"I love you too." We both said as he let go of me and ran to the house into his room I would assume.

"Get to bed young lady tomorrow its Monday and you have school!" my mom shouted at me.

"Okay mom" I said with an annoyed voice.

I ran to my room and shut the door and turned on the radio I had. I opened my book and started on the page I was on.

I can finally say my life is complete and definitely I don't have to cry.

**Jacob's POV**

I was happy, knowing I have my dream girl and she's not crying. I love her so damn much I can't wait for us to start our lives together. I turned on the T.V not paying much attention to it, thinking about _my _Renesmee.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please Review and Subscribe!!! I really like this chapter! I hope you like it too!!!! Remember Review, review, review, REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up and turned off the TV that I fell asleep to last night. I showered and through on my best outfit for Rensemee. I ran downstairs and quickly ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast, I said thank you and dashed out the door to the cottage.

I knocked on the door. Bella opened it "Good Morning Jacob, come inside while you wait for Renesmee, she just got out of the shower she's just getting ready now." Bella welcomed.

I stepped inside the house and sat on the couch. Bella ran back into her and Edward's room and shut the door. Let's have some fun.

I got up and knocked on Renesmee's door. She said "Come in!" probably thinking it was her dad.

I stepped inside she was in her bra and underwear.

"Hello!" I said.

"OMIGOD Jacob get out of here I'm barely dressed!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" I replied playfully.

"Jacob, not now I have to get dressed we're going to be late for school!" she replied laughing.

"Fine…" I said as I walked out the door.

I sat back on the couch like I never moved.

**Renesmee's POV**

Wow. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. He was all I could think about last night.

I quickly put on cute jeans and a pink shirt with a white half jacket on top.

I applied my makeup and did my hair.

"Good Morning Jacob" I said as I stepped out of my room.  
"Morning beautiful" Jacob said.

I sat close to him on the couch and we kissed and held hands.

Until my parents walked out and ruined it.

"Ahem" my dad cleared his throat.

I sat more straight and unlocked my lips from Jacob's.

"Renesmee come eat before school" My mom ordered.

"Mom, we're already late as it is I'll eat at school" I said as I kissed them both.

"Okay. Sweetie but we have to talk to you when you get home from school today about a few things" my mom explained.

"Sure, no problem mom" I said as I clutched Jacob's hand and dashed out the door.

**Bella's POV**

That girl is too involved with that boy. She grew up too fast for me. I understand where Edward is coming from now.

"Edward, what are we going to do? I miss our little girl!" I said whiney.

Edward came around and hugged me from behind.

"I miss her too Bella, I miss her too." He agreed.

**Renesmee's POV**

We got in the car and Jacob started the engine. My hand was on top of his on the gear shift.

"Jacob, this is first time at school dating" I said worried.

"Why are you so worried I mean, there a lot of couples that are all coupley at school" he reassured.

"I know but I mean that this is my first boyfriend and I know it's going to be my only one as well, I'm nervous." I explained to him.

"Don't worry, Nessie, I'll be right there next to you all day, and after 1st period I'm going to match my schedule to yours." He said.

"That will be fun." I replied.

When we got to school we held hands, it was a bright sunny day; that would explain why none of my family came to school.

First period I had trig, worst subject like my mom.

Jake had English.

"See you at the main office after 1st period ok?" he reminded.

"Right." I agreed.

He kissed me sweetly and then we both went our separate ways, to the classes.

"Now class, today I'm handing out a review sheet I want silence while you're doing it" Mr. Varner said has he was handing out the review sheets.

I picked up my pencil. The first section read _"Extending the Concepts of Sine and Cosine from 0 to 180 Degrees"_ I tried to focus but my head kept wondering some where else.

**Jacob's POV**

The minute hand looked like it was never going to move.

"Now Class today we have a pop quiz take out a pen and keep your eyes on your own paper." Mr. Mason explained handing out the papers.

The first question on the test read:

_Choose the correct sentence. _

_Who do you think you are to give him advice about dating?  
__Whom do you think you are to give me advice about dating?  
__Who do you think you are to give me advice about dating?  
__Whom do you think you are to give her advice about dating?_

I answered the questions not really noticing which answers I was choosing. My eyes were locked on the clock waiting for that minute hand to be on the '12'.

The bell rung I was ready to dash out the door.

I had already handed in the test and the teacher was handing them out.

I was the last one.

"Mr. Black I need to speak to you." Mr. Mason stated.

"Of course, just one second."

I quickly texted Nessie to tell her I was going to be late.

"Mr. Black, you failed your test" he told me.

I looked at my test seeing the big bolded F on the top… Ouch.

"You're going to have to get perfect on the next test to get and 'A' on finals" he explained.

"I'm sorry, I'll hit the books right away" I lied.

"That's good to hear." Mr. Mason concluded.

I started walking out the door.

"Oh and Mr. Black, if you need help with the girl you can tell me anytime" he added. Ewwww.

I just laughed.

I ran to the main office putting my hands around Renesmee and twirling her.

"Miss me?" I said kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I did a lot." She replied.

"Well, that makes 2 of us." I said laughing.

We held hands and entered the office.

"Good day, I would like to change my schedule to match hers as much as possible." I told the secretary.

"Names please" the women said.

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen" I told her.

The secretary starred at us for 2 seconds and went back to flipping through the binder. She clicked some buttons on the computer and then said "Ok, your done" as she handed me my new schedule.

**Renesmee's POV**

The rest of the day went by perfectly; when we got home my parents took me aside to talk to me.

I wonder about what?

* * *

**Ok a cliff kinda not the best cliff but its still a cliff the next few chapters won't be too lovey dovey until… I've already said too much. Just remember R&R!**

**Review Review!~**

**Luuv y'all!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all your reviews! Please keep it up! Anyways! Here it is chapter 8 Luuv y'all! R&R! **

**P.S**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I usually don't write on the weekend!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked in slowly not knowing what to hear from them... I said good bye to Jake and kissed him sweetly.

"Wait; hold on a second mister we need to talk to both of you!" My father said.

Jake quickly stepped back in through the door.

"Sit down, both of you" My mom stated.

We both sat.

**Jacob's POV**

What are they going to talk – oh I know… ewww.

"Since you guys got together, you have getting quite intimate" Edward began.

"So me and Bella have talked long and hard about what we should do, so, here goes." Edward continued.

"Sometimes, when you get too close with your significant other"- he paused.

"Bella I can't do this, you take it from here." He said.

"Ok so as Edward was saying when you get too close with your significant other, you might get the urge to get even more intimate?" Bella said unsure.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it, you might want to have sex!" Bella said.

"Yeah, you guys should know" I teased.

They looked at each other.

And I looked at Renesmee.

"We don't want you to sneak behind our backs so we decided to make an age for Renesmee to be before, anything happens." She continued.

"We decided that you have to wait till Renesmee's upcoming birthday, because she would've already grown, up to the age she will stop at by then, so she will be mature enough to handle it." Edward chimed in.

"How do you feel about all this?" Bella asked.

"I feel its quiet reasonable" Renesmee agreed. I just sighed.

"Well I can't argue." I said sighing.

**Renesmee's POV**

That was _so _uncomfortable.

"Ok that's it guys, accept for you Renesmee." My dad called after me.

I stopped in my tracks and shut the door behind Jacob. I turned back and sat back on the couch.

"Ever since you have been with Jacob we haven't been spending enough time together so, we want to take you, _just you _out for dinner, at the restaurant I first took your mom." My dad explained.

"When?" I asked 'excited'.

"We were thinking this Friday after school?" my mom replied.

"Actually me and Jacob have a da- ok fine I see you're point I'll just cancel with him." I agreed.

"Thank you." My mom said.

I got up and kissed them both and they kissed me back.

_But I already do miss him._

"Nessie, go, its ok" my dad said.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed.

I ran out the door right into Jacob's arms. He carried me up to his room but he promised me he's going to obey the new rules.

We sat on his couch and turned on the TV, (as if we were actually paying attention). It was 8:00pm and we were there for like 2 hours.

I was lying in Jacob's arms and I had to ask "Jacob is it true that you kissed my mom?"

He sighed. "Renesmee, yes it is, I thought I would never find an imprint, until you came along, I thought that Bella was the one, that she was the one that I was going to marry. Don't believe me but when she got engaged with your dad, I thought that life wasn't worth living anymore. I kissed her when we were fighting against a bunch of newborns, we were in a tent with me her and Edward it was cold outside so she was with me but it wasn't a kiss that she wanted it was a kiss that I wanted, but she kissed me back and at the time that was all I could think about, but your dad was ok with it, not with me though. You brought us together Renesmee, if it wasn't for you I would still me out there, in the woods, thinking that life wasn't worth living forever."

"But your mine now." I said as I kissed him.

"And I have no, problem with that" he responded then continued.

It got late, real late, so I quickly snuck out of the house and into the cottage.

I opened the door and turned on the light.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where have you been young lady?" my dad asked sternly.

"At the house" hey that wasn't a lie, it was the half truth.

"With whom?" he asked.

"Uh, I was with Jake" I sighed.

"I won't get mad until you tell me what were you doing?"

"Dad I swear we weren't doing anything just the usual!"

_Dad, please believe me because I'm telling the truth._ I thought.

"Ok sweetie I believe you because, I know that you can't lie that good, just like your mom" he said with a little giggle at the end.

"Just get to bed." He ordered.

I kissed him quickly and went to my bed. I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

**R&R! I know this may be shorter than usual but I like this chapter but so far for the next few chapters before the revenge part, I have major writers block if you have any ideas please tell me! Remember, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: here is chapter 9 I've been sick in bed for a while so I couldn't write I'm sorry! Eh I don't like this chapter. Hope you guys do though.

**Anyways I still luuv y'all so R&R!**

*****Pssssssst***  
Review. Ya. Review.**

And i hope you guys like this more than i did.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

My birthday is coming up actually its like 2 months away but I've grown a lot since then. Only like one age up I'm 16 now but I look like an eighteen year-old. Grandpa Carlisle says that by the time my next birthday is I will be seventeen so that means on my birthday I will be eighteen and I stop growing. Eww... I'm going to be around the same physical age as my parents.

Alice is already going crazy with this she wants like a HUGE party with formal wear and all. Eh well it's to be expected from Alice.

I went into the living room of the cottage and my dad had a very worried expression his face.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"Well I heard something very disturbing from Alice this morning" he replied still pacing.

I know that a worried look came over my face as well. "Well what did she tell you?"

"She saw this morning in a vision that 2 mysterious figures that she can't identify are going to be paying us a visit very soon" my father explained.

"What? Wha"- I began.

"Alice told me not to panic so you shouldn't either she needs to gather more information." He reassured.

"Well does the rest of the family know?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice alerted everyone already" he replied.

I walked back into my room and put on a cute pair of denim Capri's and a purple T-shirt on. I brushed my hair and put a little bit of my make-up on. Today was the day I was going to dinner with my parents. Friday. I had to cancel with Jacob, it was hard but I had to.

"Knock, knock." I heard Jacob say as he was actually knocking.

I opened the door and said "Hello hansom."

"Good morning gorgeous" he answered.

We both sat on the couch it was warm outside but still gloomy, so today my family was coming to school, we sat and waited for my parents to get ready. My mom came out wearing black jeans with a sweater on top. (I couldn't really tell what the shirt was). My dad came up behind her wearing regular jeans as well with a blue shirt on top. You couldn't tell that my dad was a 100 something and my mom was like 30 something. Ha.

"Ok you guys are you ready to go to school?" my mom asked.

"Yep" I replied.

All four of us headed for the door. We got outside, and stepped into my dad's car. He sat in the driver's seat with my mom beside him. I and Jacob sat in the back.

"Hey Edward, I think you should go faster you know, this is way to slow" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Were going to be late I have to drive like this and, I've always drove like this" he replied.

"Mom, so what time are we going to the restaurant tonight?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I think around, 6 or 7 sweetie, why?" she replied.

"No reason"

2 seconds later we got to school and went inside. We all spread to our lockers and put our books away.

***

**Jacob's POV**

It was time for lunch. We entered the cafeteria and Edward, Bella, and the rest of them went to get lunch and sat down and picked at it like usual. Renesmee and I went to get our food. She was already in line, so I came up behind her and said:

"Come with me, I know the perfect place"

We both grabbed our lunches and walked outside.

_Edward I'm taking Nessie on a picnic outside. _I thought.

Edward nodded and we both stepped outside onto the grass.

"Ness I want to set up a picnic for the both of us" I said as I put a blanket on the ground and unloaded some candles.

"Jacob this is beautiful" she said.

"I figured since we can't go on our date tonight, we can have our date now"

We ate talked and kissed until the bell rang.

I unlocked our lips and said "do you really want to get to class?"

"No, I'm fine right here" she said locking her lips back to mine.

We got up and moved to the forest behind the school, so we can't get in trouble.

As we sat down Renesmee said "Jacob you know this is the place where my mom told my dad that she knew that he was a vampire."

"What am I Nessie? Say it."

"You are a werewolf, my werewolf."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

We teased as we rolled down the hill laughing.

"Remember when I was little and you asked me if I loved you?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, why did you ask me _then_?" she wondered.

"Nessie I really don't know what I was thinking I guess I was just thinking that I couldn't wait to be with you, like we are now" I explained.

"If I had been in your shoes I would've done the same thing." She agreed.

It got to the time when school ends, 3:30pm.

"Ness, let's sneak back to the school parking lot so it looks like we never left" I whispered as we peaked through the bushes.

We tip-toed back and everything was going smoothly until we bumped into Edward. Darn bloodsucker.

"Jacob, you are practically my son and Renesmee you _are _my daughter, so I have no choice either you go and get all your homework _or_ I ground for a week, oh how about both?" Edward said sternly.

"Yes dad" Renesmee said.

"Fine" I said linking hands with Nessie and stomping to her classes first.

After we were done grabbing everything we missed and giving the same excuse to all the teachers, we went home.

We drove back home it was a _very _quiet ride. I came inside because Edward said it was okay as long as we finished our homework by 7 o'clock, so they can go to dinner.

"What's the formula to calculate the volume of a cylinder again?" Renesmee asked me.

"Uhh, Radius=r pi = 3.14259 (approx.) Area=A Height=h Volume=v. First calculate the area of the circle: A=pi*r*r Then multiply by the height to attain volume: v = A*h = pi*r*r*h." I answered.

We were finally done and it was almost 6:30pm.

"Finally, were done" Nessie said in relief.

"Agreed" I said.

Edward and Bella came out the door, Bella wearing a black skirt with a turquoise shirt, Edward wearing formal jeans with a dress shirt.

"So Renesmee you go get dressed and Jacob will be kind and pack up your stuff" Bella said.

"I will?" I asked confused.

Bella gave me a look.

"Of course I will heheh." I said.

Nessie went into her room and I began packing up her work back into her bag.

**Renesmee's POV**

Thank goodness I finished my homework on time, but I have another problem what do I wear?

I called Alice and she was here in a flash.

"Okay I have the perfect thing for you to wear" Alice said rummaging through my walking closet.

"Here you go." She said holding out a formal black dress.

I gave her an are-you-crazy look.

"Fine" she said as she walked back into my closet.

The next time she came out she had a nice velvet black skirt with a blue shirt with a black over-lay on top.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Perfect." I said putting on the clothes.

I did my hair into a nice high ponytail leaving a few strands down and putting some make-up on. I walked out the door wearing some black heals.

"Your look more beautiful than ever" Jacob complimented.

"Thank you" I thanked.

"Are we ready to leave?" my mom asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Absolutely." My dad replied.

"Okay Jake you can stay here for the time were gone" My mom offered.

"Sure" he agreed.

All three of us headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N:Okay as you get towards the end, it gets better :) well for me i don't think that this is my best work but i hope you did!!!  
So remember R&R!!!!  
Luuv y'all!!! alot. so review. PLEASE. thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay sorry about the hold up it was Easter and all and I was SUPER BUSY! Ok but now I'm not busy! So Hi everyone!!!!! Happy Belated Easter Everyone! Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter. Chapter 10… BTW this chapter has a weird POV in it.**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

As we got in the car things had finally lightened up, I think since me and Jacob finished our homework my dad wasn't as mad. (I hope he forgot about the grounding). Anyways I sat in the back seat and my dad drove, so for the little time we did have in the car I needed to start a conversation.

"So dad when exactly did you take mom to this restaurant?" I asked.

"Right after I saved her, she was about 17" My father answered.

"Oh, co- what saved her form what exactly?" I asked in confusion.

"Well at that time she never even knew what I was but I was following her because I felt very protective over her I knew that some gangs were drunk and I knew what they wanted with her so I saved her from them" My dad explained smiling at my mom.

"So you told her at the restaurant you were a vampire?" I asked.

"No at the restaurant I only told her that I can read minds, all accept for hers." He answered.

"Have you ever thought, why you can't read her mind?" I asked in curiosity.

"Everyday" he answered.

By that time we were arriving at the restaurant (restaurant, so ironic for vampire parents to take their child).

"Table for four?" the hostess asked.

"Yes thank you" my dad answered.

She led us to our table it was a booth.

"Your server will be with you shortly" she told us as she was handing out the menus.

We all sat down. "Mom, dad uhh what exactly are you going to order?" I whispered.

"Well, sweetie I think we will just order a coke just like Edward did" my mom answered me in a whisper as well.

"Hello, may I offer anything to drink?" our server said coming to our table.

"I will have a coke and so will she and she"-he said pointing to me-"will have some ice tea, thank you" my dad ordered for us.

"My my, what a gentlemen, ordering for the ladies" the server said winking at my dad.

"Wow, Edward its déjà vu" my mom said to my dad.

"What does she mean 'déjà vu' dad?" I asked.

"Well when I first took your mom here a waitress did the same thing… flirt" my dad said clearing his throat at the end.

Just then the waitress came to our table with our drinks something was attached to my dad's drink.

My parents left the drinks alone but my dad took off the note.

"So dad what does it say?"

He showed me the note it read:

_My name is Katelyn you can call me anytime here is my number_

_920-303-2236_

_-Katelyn _

"Edward, are you going to set her straight tell her you have a wi- girlfriend?" my mom asked.

"Yes, if you wish." My dad replied.

With that he got up and walked towards her.

**Katelyn's POV (waitress)**

This gorgeous guy that I gave my number to was walking towards me. I tried not to stare. I pretended to type on the computer.

"Excuse me Katelyn?" he asked.

I put a smile on and replied "hi"

_I hope he's coming over here to say, that he likes me too! _I thought, _good thing he can't read minds._

He smiled. Good sign.

"I'm sorry, but see that girl over there that you gave the second coke too she is my girlfriend." He explained.

"Oh" I sighed as my face dropped.

"Don't worry Katelyn you will find that special someone eventually" he comforted.

"Oh well that girl is very lucky, and I suppose you are lucky to have her too" I said.

With that he walked away.

**Renesmee's POV**

"So, so did you set her straight?" I asked anxiously as my dad sat down.

"Yes I did Nessie" he answered.

My mom put a content face on and sat back on her chair.

Just then the waitress came back with a pen and paper.

"Do you have any ideas on a main course?" she asked ignoring my dad.

"Yes actually she will be the only one ordering, she wants the Fettuccini Alfredo" he ordered again reading my mind.

"Are you sure you wouldn't anything? Not even appetizers?" she asked confused.

"Yes, we are positive" my mom answered trying to get her to go away.

The waitress walked away, I think a little mad.

Just then my dad's phone rang.

**Edward's POV**

The waitress walked away, as my phone rang.

"Hello Alice" I said.

"Hi Edward, I have some news, those visitors that I saw coming I still can't identify but they are going to be arriving anytime between tomorrow and the day after" Alice explained.

"I see, do the other know?" I asked.

"Yes I have already explained it to them" she answered.

"Well we will be back, in about 45 minutes or less, we will help prepare as soon as we arrive" I reassured.

"Thank you Edward, just be sure to tell Bella and Renesmee" she said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked.

"Well I have some alarming news, those visitors we were expecting will be arriving tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" I said sighing.

Renesmee put her last spoonful of pasta in her mouth and quickly chewed.

"What are we going to do Edward/Dad?" they both said with a different ending.

"I told Alice that as soon as we get home we will help them prepare and then just wait" I explained.

They both sighed.

"Renesmee would you like dessert?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Chocolate Cake please!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"There's my Renesmee" I said smiling.

Bella let out a giggle as I called the waitress.

She came in a flash. "Yes sir?" she said.

"We would like one slice of chocolate cake for this lady please" I ordered.

"Right away" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

She scurried off back to the kitchen.

*******

**Jacob's POV**

It was around quarter to ten and I heard keys jingling at the door. I yawned as they came through the door.

"Hey, did you have fun?" I asked Renesmee.

"Yes, I loved it" she replied.

"Well that's good to hear" I said.

I kissed her for a bit until Edward cleared his throat which meant stop.

"That's enough. Renesmee, Jacob go and get dressed into pajamas and meet us in the living room of the house we need to talk about a few important things to discuss." Edward explained as he and Bella went into their room I assume to wear something comfortable as well.

"Ok bye bye Jacob I have to get dressed now" Renesmee said shooing me away.

"Fine, bye, Renesmee see you in a few minutes" I said as I walked out the door.

I went inside the house and up to _my_ room and changed. I put my other clothes away and went back downstairs. By then Renesmee and Edward and Bella were already there, (so fast vampires).

"So what's the important thing we have to discuss?" I asked pretending to be scared.

"Don't laugh Jacob it is a very important thing" the pixie vampire said (Alice).

"I had a vision and I saw that we were going to be visited by to mysterious figures that I can't identify, at first I thought that we were going to be visited in a couple months or so but my last vision read that they are going to come tomorrow or more probably the day after" Alice explained.

"Do you think that they may be the wolves since you can't see the wolves in your visions?" I asked.

"It might but it might be, actually I really don't know all we can do is keep guard" Alice answered.

"Ok Renesmee and Jacob you should head to bed we don't know what we are going to expect tomorrow or whenever" Edward stated.

With that I kissed Renesmee and Renesmee kissed her parents and we both went to our rooms…well she went to her house.

*******

**Renesmee's POV**

In the morning we quickly went to the house to see if anything changed so I had breakfast there with Jacob.

After we ate we all sat in the living room.

I can't believe that my family is made up of vampires sometimes I mean they fidget and move around like humans. So that what they were doing until Alice said "I had just a vision" in shock.

"Alice, don't be afraid you have visions all the time" I responded.

"Ha, ha, I mean I had a vision the people will be accompanied by the Volturi and some guards, and they are coming well they had a change of mind they are coming … today" Alice explained.

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate me? I would hate me, that is some cliff.**

**Anyways please review I mean the more reviews I get the faster I write! SO REVIEW!!! Plz and thank you! **

**Luuv y'all!**

**~Amanda~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello ppl! Did you like chapter 10?! Anyways you probably don't want to read an Author's Note because I left you with a cliff so here's… chapter 11…**

**PS**

**Read and Review!**

**Luuv y'all!**

* * *

_Previously on So Much for My Happy Ending_

"_Ha, ha, I mean I had a vision the people will be accompanied by the Volturi and some guards, and they are coming well they had a change of mind they are coming … today" Alice explained._

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"What? Alice! I thought they were coming most likely tomorrow!?" I exclaimed.  
"Well I did say _most likely_ right?" Alice asked rhetorically.  
"Alice, do you have any idea on what time of day our visitors will be arriving?" My grandpa Carlisle asked.  
"So far no" Alice replied.  
"I think that we should put Jacob in front to watch" Alice suggested. I gasped quietly.  
"No because then, we would have to put a bowl of food and water out front" Rosalie said.  
"Rosalie!" I said alarmed.  
"No, no it's ok sweetie, _she_ is just a dumb blonde" Jacob said smugly.  
"Shut up mutt!" Rosalie spat.  
"Rosalie, Jacob enough" Esme said motherly.  
"Yes, Esme is right we have a bigger problem on our hands" My dad said.  
"I think that we should all stand our ground, we know that the Volturi is here for revenge and even if we should be worried about that we should be even more worried about those other two mysterious figures because we don't know how strong they are going to be" Carlisle explained.  
"Carlisle is right. Now all of you stay in sight all in this living room until our unexpected visitors arrive." Alice said.

So we all sat, waiting we sat still. All except for Jacob and me, we held hands and kissed for awhile because we never knew how much time we have left. I never knew much about the revenge story, all I know is that my father killed a member of the Volturi and Jacob and that Nahuel guy were fighting, and Nahuel promised that he will come back. Hold on! Wait! Did I just figure out whose coming?!

"Alice! Alice! I just figured out whose coming!" I shouted.  
"Who?" Alice asked surprised.  
"Well, remember how, me and Jacob came along to my parents 1st anniversary? Well I remember that we got 2 unexpected visitors, well I remember one of them were N-"  
"Nahuel" Nahuel said as he walked through the door.

_Does this guy ever not make a dramatic entrance? _

**Jacob's POV**

Not this guy again! I thought I already had to deal with him. Well I guess this time I have to finish him off, and I already have _my _Renesmee.

"Not you again, didn't I already teach you a lesson?" I said.  
"Yes you did but not a very good one" Nahuel replied.

There was a women standing next to him, I know that face its ugly just like his.

"So Nahuel is your sister here to baby-sit you?" I asked smugly.  
"No my sister is here to finally make sure that you die" Nahuel said smirking.  
"Who else tagged along with you?" Bella asked.  
"Funny, you should mention that, oh wait you have the freak physic on your side, anyways I do have others with me" Nahuel explained.  
From behind him Jane, Demetrius, Caius, and Marcus stepped from behind them.

"We heard about you're little killing spree to one of brothers…Edward" Caius said.  
"He saw it coming, we have turned you all down once can we can turn down forever." Emmett said.  
"Well, we have come to honor our brother and defend him; we know that he would want us too" Marcus stated.  
"A well bloodsucker"-no offence Cullen's-"that is going to be kind of hard considering we will crush you before you have the chance" I spat.  
"We don't intend to fight till the death; we will only battle if necessary" Carlisle said.  
"It's necessary" Jane spat back.  
The look on Jane's face was starring darkly at Bella, those glowing red eyes looking like they can tear someone apart by looking at them.  
With those last words Jane said she charged towards Bella, and that triggered the rest of them to jump towards us.  
I was focused on protecting Renesmee. Whenever a bloodsucker would jump towards her I would jump in front of them.  
As I was fighting Nahuel I said "Oh Nahuel I don't know why we're fighting I already have Renesmee's heart"  
"Oh really, how much did you pay her?" he spat.  
"No, he really does have my heart I love Jacob Black" Renesmee said as she came into the fight.

­**Bella's POV**

Jane would not leave me alone, I was fighting with her and I could not stop I knew this fight will be till the death. Cat fight, she clawed and slapped as we tried to get a clear view of each other's necks.  
"Jane, why are you trying to kill me?" I asked fighting.  
"Because I've always wanted to" she replied jumping on me harder.  
We were still clawing and slapping until Edward came in to help, Carlisle and Emmet handled Caius and Marcus.  
He helped me fight Jane.  
"Edward hold her head back so I can get her!" I yelled.  
Edward nodded fast and pulled her head back.  
"You'll never fulfill your dream now Jane, so bye forever" I said as I opened my mouth and chomped on her neck.

It was quiet; everyone was starring at me and the dead body of Jane on the ground. Alice came and dragged the body to burn the pieces.  
"I see the Cullen Club has been getting stronger as time progresses, you have killed one of the guards and one of our brothers but, we have forever to kill every single one of you." Marcus said as he flung his black cape and headed for the door.  
"I will always be able to track you down" Demetrius said as he followed Caius and Marcus out the door and into their fancy car.  
"Nahuel won't you be joining them?" I asked pointing to the door.  
"No, I'm here to win over Renesmee, I won't rest until I do"  
"So why? So you can rape her? She doesn't want you, so whatever you do to her will be against her will, and if you really do love her, leave her be with the person she really wants to be with, _me_" Jacob said while bringing Renesmee closer to him.  
"Is this true Renesmee?" Nahuel asked.  
"Nahuel I said it once and I can say it again, I will never love you my heart belongs to Jacob. And if you were smart you wouldn't even ask a stupid question like that" Renesmee spat at Nahuel.  
"That's my girl" I said.  
"As you wish, but the only reason I am giving up is because I really do love you and I know you don't love me, but you love the mutt so whatever makes you happy" Nahuel agreed.  
"I guess this will be the last time we see you" I said in relief.  
"Yes, yes it will, come on my sister our job is finished here." Nahuel said to his sister.  
"But Nahuel we have not fulfilled our duty" she replied to him.  
"I know but the only reason I am giving up is because of Renesmee the mutt is still an idiot" he replied.

They both jumped out the door and went in _their_ car.

**Renesmee's POV**

Talk about and event filled day.  
"Good job sweetie for standing up to Nahuel" my mom told me.  
"No, no good job to you for killing Jane" I replied.  
"I couldn't of done it with our your father" she said hugging my dad.  
I went to Jacob and gave him one big kiss.

**Jacob's POV**

Renesmee came up to me and gave me a kiss. I crushed her lips because I was happy that she was mine.  
"Renesmee no one can ever take you away from me, you are mine, _forever._" I told her as we lost our selves in the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. And by the way this is not the end I have a lot more chapters up my sleeve they are mostly about Nessie and Jacob. *If you have any opinions just review or pm Me.* But please review I mean this chapter needs reviews.  
And BTW I know I suck at fight scenes.  
Luuv y'all!  
~Amanda~**


	12. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**I know how much you guys hate these because u think it's a chapter but its not, anyways, please guys, im thinking, my story sucks because I haven't getting many reviews (but thank you for the story subscriptions). I really want to get more reviews… im leaving this "chapter" open for reviews on the story so far, what u think about the story and what I should change I really want to update but until I get some feedback, I feel like there is no point. Please fill this open space for reviews I want to know what to change and what to keep and how im doing so far. **

**Anyways I know it's weird but I wrote a poem to post for this Author's Note:**

**Do they really like me?**

**They judge me from the outside, **

**I see the way they look at me, **

**But I don't have anything to hide.**

**I really don't know what they want me to be.**

**I try my hardest to please them,**

**But am I doing it right?**

**It feels like whatever doing, I am crawling into a den**

**I don't know what they are thinking I really don't **_**bite.**_

**I hope they judge me in a good way,**

**If they don't I wouldn't really know what to say.**

**I hope they see what I truly want to be**

**But I have one more question,**

**Do they really like me?**

**You may review for the poem as well but as I said before this is an open space for me to see how you like this story so far, this may seem a little weird but I just have to know.**

**I love you guys so much**

**Amanda~**

**P.S**

**I really did write this poem and like I know you guys like the story, why would you keep reading otherwise? I just thought this poem was appropriate for this Author's note. Like I said before I luuv y'all but I need to know how you guys feel about my fanfic, so please use this free space to tell me something that I really want to know. (Review)**

**Amanda~**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well where I left off was, after the fight Renesmee and Jacob kissed and they loft themselves in the kiss- you know what lemme just replay the scene!**

* * *

_Previously On So Much for my happy ending_

_Renesmee came up to me and gave me a kiss. I crushed her lips because I was happy that she was mine.  
"Renesmee no one can ever take you away from me, you are mine, forever." I told her as we lost our selves in the kiss._

* * *

**Ya ok so that was the ending so here is the continuation!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

2 months after the fight.

I and Jacob are stronger than ever, that passionate kiss we had after the fight ended made a bond, it proved that we can survive anything. Well before the fight my birthday was 2 months away, and 2 months has past now, my birthday is next week. Alice is jumping off the walls planning this party; after all it is my last aging birthday. Practically everyone is invited, school friends, vampires, like us and Tanya; we are also inviting some of the wolves, I might not know them but Jacob said we'll be friends in no time.

"Nessie, are you excited for your party next week?" Jacob asked me hugging me from behind.  
"Very, so far everyone R.S.V.P-ed so this is going to be the best party ever" I said excited as we sat on the couch.  
"Wow you are much different than your mom when it comes to that department" Jacob said laughing.  
"Jacob, I heard some stories, you know lots about my mom, well I know that's because you got to know her up close and personal" I said with a smirk, he knew what I meant.  
"Eh, well it was bound to get out sometime, yes Ness I kissed your mom, and she kissed me back when she was engaged, but I forced her too and she didn't want me to go out and kill myself so I told her I won't unless she lets me kiss her and she ended up kissing back. It wasn't a real kiss and I did love her, but not nearly as much as I love you. And that kiss was nothing compared to this one." He said as he kissed me passionately.

"Well I can't argue with that, now can I?" I said smirking.  
"We sat on the couch looking over final birthday details, when my parents walked through the door and Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Good morning you two" Alice said looking at me and Jacob.  
"Morning" I replied.

"Oh so I see you are looking over party plans" She said letting go of Jasper's hand.

She came and sat next to me and Jake went to talk to Jasper and my parents.  
"Yes, I _am_ excited, I want to make sure everything is perfect" I said.

"I am so proud!" Alice said dry sobbing for joy.

I laughed, while Jacob came to the couch with a tray of breakfast for two.

"Aww thanks Jake" I said as he sat down next to me and began to eat.

My parents went outside, probably to the meadow and Alice and Jasper went out hunting.

"Ness, you never did tell me, what do you want for your birthday?" Jacob said picking up a piece of toast.

"_You_ are my present" I said.

"Come on Ness, seriously" Jake said moving closer to me.

"Jake, you know what I want, and I think you want it too" I said laying my head on his warm chest.  
"I love you Nessie, so much that you can never imagine" he said resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you too, Jacob Black" I said smiling.

**Jacob's POV**

"I love you too, Jacob Black" She said smiling.

The tray sat on the coffee table, and we sat together in that same position for who knows how long. We finally got up.

"Ness I want you to meet my father" I said moving her hair out from underneath her eyes.

"I'd love too, when?" she asked.  
"How bout now? Don't worry I cleared it up with Edward and Bella and they said it was a great idea." I said clarifying.

"How bout the promise the Cullen's and the Quileute Tribe made?" Nessie asked.

"Two things, first, you are practically a Black and second, do you really think I would let them harm you?" I said as I held her hand and we sat in Bella's "before" car.

I could sense Nessie was nervous she was squeezing my hand tighter than ever. But to tell you the truth I was a bit worried as well I haven't seen my own father in awhile and this is the first time I'm introducing Renesmee to my father. I was going to make it a surprise and invite the rest of them but I decided not to because I don't think she would handle it.

As we pulled up to the drive way I kissed Nessie softly and said "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am" she said as she took at deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car.

I locked my hand in hers and we waked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I took a deep breath.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob long time no see" he said, he had aged quiet a lot.

I gave him a hug bending down to his wheelchair.

"Dad I'd like you to meet, Renesmee…my _imprint_." I said pulling Nessie in front of me towards my dad.

"I heard you found a beautiful imprint I also heard she's Edward and Bella's daughter…which makes her a Cullen." My dad said emphasizing on the last word.

"Now, dad I thought when I moved in with them we stopped this whole thing" I said bringing Renesmee to my side.

"Well, then why don't you come in?" Billy said as he wheeled in beside the door and me and Nessie stepped inside.

My dad shut the door and I and Nessie sat down on the couch.

**Renesmee's POV**

This is _very_ awkward. He immediately brought up that I was a Cullen; I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"So Renesmee"- Billy began

"Please, call me Nessie everyone does, accept my mom she still doesn't like it" I said.

"Ok then, so Nessie how are things between you and Jacob?"

"Things are great, you have a remarkable son" I said and a big and proud smile crept up over Jacob's face.

"So when are you getting married?" Billy asked.

"We haven't really discussed that subject yet, but we will someday" I responded as I moved closer to Jacob.

"So Billy, will you be joining us for my birthday party next week?"

"Yes, I will Jacob told me last week."

"Nessie, sorry to ask, but what exactly are you? So to speak" Billy asked.

I laughed "I'm half human, half vampire, I can eat food and drink blood, I can sleep and I have a heart beat, but this upcoming birthday is when I stop aging" I explained.

"Interesting, interesting" Billy said skeptical.

"Can I talk to you Jake?" I said pulling him towards the doorway, I flashed a big smile at Billy and then looked sternly at Jake.

"Jacob, he doesn't like me!" I said.

"No, Ness of course he likes you, he's just a little freaked that you're half vamp that's all" Jacob replied.

"Fine Jake but what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Follow my lead, ok?" Jacob asked.

"Okay" I agreed.

We walked back to the couch and sat back down.

"Dad, tell her about the Quileute campfire tonight"

"Yes, Nessie tonight you and Jacob are invited to a campfire with the others, well other members of the Quileute tribe"

"That sounds like fun" I said looking at Jacob.

"Do you expect to eat?" Billy asked me.

"Probably" I answered confused.

"Well don't get your hopes up, these wolves never stop eating!" Billy said laughing at the end.

In fact we all started laughing and we stayed talking and laughing for awhile until it was around 8:00pm and Jacob told me that the others will start to arrive.

Then the doorbell rang.

Time to meet the family.

* * *

**A/N: Ok all i have to say is that the next chapter will come soon and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here ya are chapter 13 I hope you guys like it. Anyways I'm writing this at 11:17pm because I'm bored, but me being bored benefits you guys :P anyways enjoy this next chapter… chapter 13…**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

The door bell rang again waited for Jake to go and answer it; I have no intention answering the door for awhile. Jacob opened the door and I braced myself.

_Breath in, breath out Nessie, breath in, breath out. _I thought nervously.

In walked, Leah and Seth Clearwater I've met Leah before and she talked about her brother and Jacob brought them up once or twice.

"Hi hybrid" Leah said walking past me. I still hate her.

"Hi Nessie" Seth said cheerfully.

"Hey Seth" I replied.

"Don't mind my sister, she's just jealous" Seth said apologetically.

Jealous? Jealous of what?

I walked into the kitchen, Leah was unloading food that they brought for the campfire, I'm guessing.

"Hey Leah, can I help?" I said trying to bring peace.

"I don't need your help, hybrid" she responded. Man I hate it when she calls me that! All of our family is not human, neither am I, big whoop.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for the next guest to arrive.

Just then the doorbell rang.

**Jacob's POV**

The doorbell rang the second time so I went again to answer it.

I opened the door and saw Quil, Claire and Embry. Claire was now a beautiful teenager, she seemed to be just 2-3 years younger than Quil.

"Hey Jake" Embry said giving me a ***I don't no what it's called but one of those hand shake hug things***

Quil had his arm around Claire and said "Hey Jake"

"Hey guys, come on in maybe Claire wants to help Leah with the food." I replied signaling to the living room.

"Sure!" Claire said rushing to the kitchen.

I, Quil and Embry went to the living room and sat down, but I didn't sit down for long until the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, again" I said running to the door.

"Oh it's you" I said opening the door to Rachel and Paul.

"Yea it's me" she replied.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"With Paul" she answered.

"Oh yea hey Paul" I said.

"Hey man" he responded giving me an informal handshake.

Paul went to Quil and Embry and Rachel went to help out in the kitchen.

I finally got to sit down and join the others. I didn't wait for Sam and Emily…I didn't even know if they were coming.

"Okay guys I know you probably want to meet my imprint already" I said.

"Yea we thought you'd never imprint" Quil said joking.

"Har, har, well some of you may have already talked to her but formally, here is Renesmee Carlie…Cullen" I said bracing myself for the last word. I heard a laugh from Leah in the kitchen.

Everyone looked at each other for about 2 minutes; Nessie looked at me desperately until Quil finally spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Renesmee"

"Please, all of you just call me Nessie, everyone does."

"I'm sure you and Jacob are happy together" Embry added in.

Sue Clearwater came through the door carrying around 12 more bags of food, Seth ran to help his mother.

"I've heard about you, Renesmee, right? I'm sure you're a lovely girl and we should all accept Jacob's imprint." Sue added in looking at all the boys telling in a motherly manner.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

"Hey, are you guys coming to my birthday next week because your invited" Nessie said probably trying to make conversation.

"Sure we'll come" Quil answered.

It started to get dark so we all went outside to make the bonfire.

It was the same setting like I took Bella to I even Nessie sat next to me the same way.

**Renesmee's POV**

We all sat outside on logs in front of a fire, I sat next to Jake. The guys laughed and ate like no tomorrow, and all their imprints sat next to them trying to get one bite in.  
"Jake, can I have a bite?" I whispered trying to get a bite of his hotdog.

"Sure" he said giving me the hotdog and grabbing another one.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"This" Jacob said pointing to his father.

Just then everyone stopped talking, some of the imprints brought out spiral notebooks, looks like they were about to take notes.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks against the night sky.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting-that came later. First, we were spirit warriors." Billy said, I had never noticed how there is a ring of majesty in Billy's voice. All the imprints with notebooks made their pen sprint across the page trying to keep up with Billy.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them." Billy continued.

Billy told us so many legends about the Quileute tribe, it was very interesting. We didn't even know what time it was. I snuggled with Jacob when it got a bit cold and so did all of the other imprints. All the girls put their notebooks away and laid into their imprint's arms as did I. This was a fun day I was _so_ nervous at the beginning but everyone got used to me and I got used to them as well by the end of the night, in fact they are all coming to my birthday next week, I don't know about Leah though.

It was getting really late that's all we knew so Jacob decided it was time to go home.

"Bye Nessie!"

"Bye Jake!"

The air was filled those words until I heard "Bye Hybrid" from Leah.

I ignored it and said "Bye guys see you all at my birthday next week"

"Bye guys" Jacob added.

Jacob sat me in the car and we drove off into the night sky.

"So did you have fun?" Jacob asked me while driving.

"Yea I had a great time, but one thing is bothering me"-

Jacob sighed "Leah?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah, why does she always call me hybrid? What does she have against me? And why did Seth say she was jealous?" I asked really pissed off.

"Ness, all those questions have one answer, Leah doesn't have an imprint, and she doesn't know if she ever will find one, and I guess she's jealous of me because I also thought I would never find an imprint, but I found one, _the_ perfect one. After all she is the only female werewolf." Jacob explained.

"Oh, I get it now" I said.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends?" I asked.

"I don't know Ness, I really don't know" Jacob said pulling up into the driveway of the cottage.

Jacob walked me to the door and kissed me passionately until my dad opened the door and cleared his throat. My mom was next to him.

"Look at the time it's almost 1:00am what took you so long?" My mom asked.

"Bella, you know why it took us so long so I won't bother answering that question" Jacob said.

"Ok that is enough excitement for one night" My dad said bringing me into the house.

"Good night Ness" Jacob said.

My dad closed the door behind him.

"Okay Nessie it's time for bed." My dad said kissing my forehead.

My mom kissed my forehead as well and I went to my room.

I turned on my mother's lullaby and slowly fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and as u may have guessed the legend that Billy told I got from Eclipse. Anyways please Review!!! And I will post faster if you review!**

**Ta Ta for now!**

**Luuv y'all!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, here it is! … Chapter 14…this one has fluff serious fluff so if its too much you can skip over it. PLEASE GUYS PLEASE I need reviews…**

**Anyways read, read, and read!!!!!! Which means, review, review, and **

**Review!!!! **

**(Fluff= **_**very **_**intimate scenes.) **

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

It's my birthday! It's my birthday! TODAY! I am so excited; Alice made me so excited by planning one of the greatest parties of all time! But I am so tired because Alice woke me up at 6:00am to add the finishing touches to the party decorations, I have no idea why they don't sleep they should've finished last night. Jacob appeared in my room when I was getting ready I had my beautiful pink dress, it had sparkles gathered at the top and the sparkles fewer as u get to the bottom of the dress. Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice, Auntie Rose, and my mom were working on my hair until Jacob said

"I'm going to wait downstairs with the guys"

"Yea sure whatever" Alice said distracted.

"Guys what exactly are you doing to my hair its not like I'm getting married"

"We are curling it and straightening it at the same time" Alice said.

"Uhhh…ok?" I said unsure.

"Esme and Bella start her make up" I heard Alice order.

"Ok Rose you can go get ready now I can handle it from here" Alice said.

Rosalie walked out the door and into her room.

"Esme you can go too, I and Bella are fine here"

My mom added the finishing touches to my make up and said "Ok Alice I'm done"

"You go get changed then too, the dress I put on your bed" Alice said.

"Alice don't you have to get dressed too?"

"I have my hair and makeup done, and my dress is here" She replied.

"Anyways I am done now" Alice said throwing on her dress.

I put on my heals and was headed to the door until I heard Alice said,

"Where are you going, you have to be announced"

"Fine" I said sitting on the bed.

Alice put _her_ heals on and headed for the door, that's all I could see until I was _announced._

**Jacob's POV**

Alice scurried down the stairs, now almost everyone was here accept Nessie but the people (or not people) that did show up are: the pack, all of the Cullen's, some other vegetarian bloodsuckers, some school friends but the only person that I wasn't expecting to show up actually did, Leah, so now everyone was here.

Edward grabbed a mike and stood next to the staircase.

He cleared his throat and everyone shut up.

"You all may be wondering where my d- I mean where Renesmee is but, now may I present to you, the one and only Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Edward said as my Renesmee walked down the stairs more beautiful than EVER, the whole room burst into applause.

I waited my turn to kiss her because there was a line till the door for everyone to kiss Renesmee on both cheeks.

When everyone was done and the "Happy Birthday's" and the "Congratulations!" were done I went to Ness and said:

"Hello, Ness, you look amazing, do I get my kiss now?"

"Of course you do" she replied kissing me.

The night was filled with dancing and kissing and when we cut the cake, more than half the guests didn't eat!

We sang happy birthday and danced the night away. Tonight was the night, I get to have Nessie, and "embrace" her without her father sneaking and snooping.

**Renesmee's POV**

This is amazing everyone is congratulating me and wishing me a happy birthday day. I want to go speak to the pack now.

I walked to the area where _most_ of the pack was and started to mingle.

The first person I went to was Leah.

"Hey… Leah" I said squinting my eyes.

"Hybrid" she snapped.

"If your going to be snapping at me all the time, _why_ are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because my mom made me come, she wants me to be _more respectful to the Cullen's from now on_ but I think it's pointless, we're supposed to be against you, not be all buddy, buddy with you." She said.

"I know another reason that you hate me so much, thanks to Seth and Jake" I responded.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"You're jealous, your jealous that Jacob found an imprint and that we're so happy together and you don't" I said, maybe that was a bit too mean.

"Renesmee, I may be a bit jealous but at least I'm not a hybrid"

She said as she ran out the door I could have sworn I heard sobbing.

"Excuse me everybody" I said lifting my dress and running after Leah who was sitting on a rock in the woods.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like it that you call me hybrid, and that you don't even give us a chance to be friends"

"Okay, hy- I mean Nessie I won't call you hybrid anymore but, why do you want to be friends with me? I've hated you since you were born."

"Leah, I understand being different, you're the only female werewolf and you don't know if you will find an imprint, but I'm sure you will"

"Thanks Renesmee, I'm sorry about before, I just was, as you said jealous" she said as I hugged her.

"Now, let's get back inside" I said as I pointed to the door.

I opened the door and went back inside. It was getting late so I mingled with all my friends and the pack and thanked Alice for making this the best party ever!

It was 12:00am everyone left and we cleaned up in a flash I opened the presents, I have over 1000$ and over 1000$ worth of the clothes and accessories, heck Alice is happier than me.

*****Caution: Fluff Below*****

"Okay I'm going to go give Nessie my present now" Jacob said pulling me outside taking me to my room. I opened the door of my bedroom and inside it was covered in candles and rose petals it smelt great and there was lingerie on the bed.

"Alice and me prepared it, she thought it would be great for our _first time_, ok but here is the thing you father needs us to be protected for the first time, just in case I mean we don't know what can happen" Jacob said taking out a pack of _protection. _I kissed him and went to the washroom to put on the lingerie and Jake went to the other washroom to, uhhh put the _protection_ on.

I came out and he was waiting on the bed.

"Boy, do you look, wow"

"So do you" Jake was totally nude I couldn't see anything though the lower half was under the covers.

I went in the bed and we started to kiss, until I climbed on top of him and I asked "What now?"

"Anything you want" he replied.

I laid on him for a bit and snuggled until it got intense he took of my lacey bra and then began to suck on my breasts and then he took of my lacey thong, he began to slid it in, it hurt a bit, it was all worth it.

In the morning we _got_ up the only reason we did was because it was morning. As you can guess we didn't sleep last night. We were panting like crazy. But it was a wonderful experience.

"I love you Jake" I said panting some more.

"I love you to Renesmee"

"Should we go back to the house?" I asked.

"I guess we have to" he replied.

I got up I was totally nude, Jacob smiled. I went to shower and get dressed, so did Jacob.

"Jacob, are you coming?"

"Coming where?" he asked.

"Coming in the shower, with me" I replied.

"Of course I'm coming" he said smiling.

We turned on warm water and showered he began to shower me as i showered him...

*****Caution: Fluff scene complete*****

When we were done the shower, we both got dressed and linked our hands together and went to the house. When we opened the door the room was filled with giggles and whispers.

"What's going on?" I asked.

We just heard more giggling and no response.

"Nothing, it's just that we heard you last night!" Emmett said bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha it's not like we haven't heard you before" Jacob said.

"Were giggling because it was your _first_" Rosalie said.

**Edward's POV**

Everyone is giggling, accept me, I will not giggle when I just handed my daughter over to a mutt to do who knows what with him.

"Edward come one, laugh, you remember our first don't you?" Bella said.

"Bella she's my little girl, I will not encourage this"

"We decided that it's ok after her last birthday, Edward"

"Ok, but I'm still not going to laugh, laughing is encouraging her to do it all the time because everyone thinks it's funny" I said.

After Jacob and Nessie ate breakfast, Jacob came to talk to me.

"Edward after last night, I've been thinking and I want to propose"

**A/N: OK, I know, this chapter was kinda ewwwww but I don't know how much fluff scenes you've read, so I don't know how bad this one is for most of you, anyways they were bound to do it at some point. Anyways another cliff but I will only write faster if **_**you**_ **guys REVIEW! Please and thank you**

**Luuv y'all! **

**~Amanda~**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: ok I'm not going to say much only that you guys need to review… ok? Ok back to the cliff!**

_

* * *

_

Previously on So Much for My Happy Ending

"_I know I talked to you before, but Edward I love your daughter so much so I'm going to ask you one more time. Can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I starred blankly back at him, what is this mutt trying to do? I mean I just let him do who knows what with my daughter and know he want to take her away. Renesmee's life goes by faster than any other child, why am I so shocked by this?

_Edward! Answer I love your daughter! How many times do I have to say that?_

Jacob thought.

"She's my little girl, how many times do _I _have to say that!?" I whispered.

Jacob just sighed.

"Ok Jacob, I've realized a few important things getting to know you over the past decades, 1: fighting with you won't do much because you're going to do it anyways, so I'm going to make your life a whole lot easier. You can marry my daughter only because I know that you proposing to Renesmee will make her very happy and that's all a father can ever want" I explained.

_Really? I don't know what to say- _

"How about thank you?" I said interrupting his thought.

_Yes thank you Edward, you won't regret this. _He thought.

"Oh I'm sure I will but as for now, go get the ring" I said smiling.

Jacob ran out the door with his wallet in his hands.

**Jacob's POV**

Edward. I must have under estimated him. But as for now I'm off to the jewelry store. I hopped into the car and drove to an out of town jeweler.

As I walked into the store the bell rang and the perky store person said "Welcome, what may, I help you with?"

"Well, today I'm looking for an engagement ring" I said.

"Oh well congratulations, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I want a white gold ring with a single white diamond on top" I replied.

The lady showed me a section of rings I skimmed through them until I saw it _the_ perfect ring exactly what I wanted with a huge diamond on it.

"I'll take that one" I said pointing at the ring.

She took it out and I examined it.

"Beautiful, I'll take it" I said.

I paid and she put it in a beautiful blue box.

"Can you please put in like a grocery bag so she doesn't suspect anything?" I asked.

"Sure" she said putting the little blue box into the Loblaw's bag.

"Thank you" I said as she handed me bag.

"Good luck" she said as I walked out the door.

When I got home I hid the bag in my room.

"AHHHHHH" Alice came to me screaming.

"Where's the fire?!" I said.

"No its not that it's just … WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT?! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT?! ALL I SAW WAS THE FACT I HAD TO GET OUT ALL OF EDWARD'S AND BELLA'S WEDDING DECORATIONS! MORE IMPORTANTL Y WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?!" She screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, can't you see the future? Anyways I have two options, either I give her a note saying _meet me in the forest behind the house_ and do it there or hide it and let her find it"

Alice stood there looking at the ground.

"Ok, what am I going to do?" I said knowing she would have a good idea.

"The second one is nice." Alice smiled again and skipped away.

_Now what should I do? Where should I put it? Maybe I should've let Alice tell me…_I thought.

I went into Renesmee's walking closet and hid it in the midst of all her scarves.

"Nessie lets go out to dinner" I said

"Sure" she said.

I went upstairs and put on black jeans and a black dress shirt and brought down a black leather jacket because I have to wear one in public.

"Nessie can you wear that black dress with that black shall?" I asked.

"Where is that shall?" she asked confused.

"Uhh… I think it's in the middle of all your scarves" I said.

**Renesmee's POV**

That was weird, Jacob never tells me what to wear, and maybe he just wants us to match.

I put on the little black dress and did my makeup and hair. I went back into the closet to look for that black shall. I found the, shall and when I picked it up a little blue box rolled out of it.

It's probably just a necklace I bought. So I opened it up and I saw a ring it was beautiful white gold with a single diamond. A note read:

_To my Renesmee,_

_I think you know what this means._

_Love, Jacob._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed I think the whole forest can hear me. I ran outside in the cold and into Jacob's arms.

I kissed him passionately. We kissed for 10 minutes without taking one breathe, until it started snowing.

"So what do you say, Renesmee?" he asked the snow flakes melting around him.

"Absolutely, positively, _yes_"

* * *

**What a sweet ending to a chapter! Anyways please review!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok I left you off really sweetly! So now let's see what happened next!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Every emotion was going through me. Happy, that one is self explanatory, Sad; I'm growing up, Angry, What took him so long? But the one that over took all of them was relief. I was waiting, and waiting for him to do it. But I will never forget the way he did it. It's going to be something to tell our children. Wait our _children? _Are we even going to be able to?

"Jacob I love you"

"I love you more" he replied.

"You keep on believing in that" I responded, sinking my head into his chest.

We were soaked after being in the snow for half an hour.

We link arms and my right hand had that engagement ring on it.

I was freezing but with a big smile on my face.

We walked in the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Alice.

She ran to hug me and then was off.

"Time to continue my wedding planning." She said skipping up the stairs.

I just smiled.

"Ohhh, Renesmee" My mom said. Here it comes.

"I remember when you were just my little nudger and a couple months later you clawed your way out of my stomach." My mom said hugging me and dry sobbing. My father rubbed my moms back and said.

"I never thought I'd say this but, Congratulations Renesmee"

"Congratulations sweetie" Esme said kissing my forehead.

"Congrats man" Emmett said high fiving Jacob.

"Congrats dude" Jasper said rubbing Jakes hair.

"Well excuse us were going upstairs" Jacob said grabbing my hand.

"Go get her" Emmett said.

When we got upstairs we sat on Jacob's bed.

"I love you Jake"

"And I love _you_ Renesmee"

We kissed more until under the covers we went. We stayed like that all night even if we started at 6:00pm.

The light shone on us in the morning we got up and put on some clothes.

"Was that a dream Jacob?" I asked.

"No, look at your finger" he replied pointing at the ring.

We went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

"Jacob, Nessie" Alice called from her room.

So we went up stairs and Alice had like 10 books of wedding things in front of her.

"I was thinking we have it here like we did for Edward, and Bella's wedding, we Jasper photograph and then the reception would be held here as well. We would move everything out of the way and bring some tables in. The theme would be a classical traditional wedding with a modern twist. And the colors would be red and gold, Renesmee would carry a rose and then the centerpieces would be red with gold accents and now your clothes"-

"We don't even know when we are going to have it. But it all looks great, right Jacob?" I asked interrupting Alice.

"Of course I love it" he said.

"Ok so the date I was thing of having it in December."

"Alice that's next month" I said astonished.

"Well I can everything planned out in a flash and its not like we have to book anything, food will be easy because most of the guests won't eat and I was thinking that today we can shop for your dress and Jacob I already have your tux" Alice explained.

"Wow, thank you Alice" Jacob said smiling.

"Ok thank you so much Alice but can we go shopping now" I said excited.  
"Sure, I'll go get Rose, Bella and Esme you go get changed into something more comfy" Alice said.

I dashed out the door and put on some Lulu lemon pants with a t- shirt on top. I put on a sporty coat on top and some running shoes I grabbed my TNA bag and put some heals in them to see how they would look with the dress.

When I came outside they were already waiting next to Alice's yellow Porsche. We drove to the hottest bridal gown store in the city.

It was huge they had a huge selection I am so excited.

"Welcome to David's Bridal how may we help you today?" the hostess said.

"Well, today she is looking for her perfect dress" Alice said pointing at me.

I just smiled.

"Well right this way" she said pointing in the direction she wanted us to go.

We went to one of the rooms and someone was waiting for us. "Hello my name is Lila I will be helping you today and pulling dresses for you, what will you be looking for today" she said. "Well the way I imagined my dress was a ball gown, princess ball gown, but a tight bust area." I explained.

"Well I will go pull out some of the dresses that I think will fit what you had in mind" she said running to the back room.

We sat down and waited for her to come back. 10 minutes later Lila arrived.

"Come on Renesmee I'll show you the dresses I got for you" she said taking me to the dressing room.

The first dress I tried on was beautiful. But there was one problem.

"Eh, it's exactly what I want accept for the pleading in the skirt of the dress." I said.

"Ok back to the drawing board" Lila said pulling me to the dressing room.

The second dress was too flat.

"No, I don't even want to show them this one it doesn't have enough volume."

"Sure" Lila said hand me the 3rd dress.

This dress is exactly what I wanted, it wasn't really pure white but it was creamy gold-ish. It had a tight bust and waist area and then one flower strap hanging off my shoulder. The skirt of the dress flowed out like a princess (ball gown) just like I wanted it, it looked like the dress opened and showed its underneath but it was gorgeous, the part that spilt in half had flowers and embellishment going down the sides.

I walked outside. The room was filled with gasps and claps from my mom, aunts and grandma. A tear ran down my cheek.

"Is this the one?" Lila asked.

"Yes it is." I replied smiling.

"When is the wedding?" Lila asked.

"Next month" I replied.

"Wow, well we promise we will start alterations for you right away" Lila said measuring my waist.

"Thank you very much" I said.

"Come back in 2 weeks for your second fitting, then 1 week after that you can take your dress home." Lila said.

"Perfect time for the wedding a week before it" Alice said picking up her bag. We went outside to pay. We paid for half of the dress because when I pick up the dress we pay the rest of it.

"Congratulations sweetie" My mom said.

"Thank you, now I have the perfect dress and the perfect guy."

* * *

**REVIEW! And a link to a picture of Renesmee's dress is posted on my profile**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok so I hear wedding bells in this chapter. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, exams… ugh.**

**Anyways enjoy!!!**

**Luuv y'a!!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Today, today, TODAY is the day!!!

It's the morning of my wedding, all my bride's maids and I are in my room and Jacob and his grooms men are at the house. There are 2 photographers in both houses taking pictures; given one of them is Jasper.

"Ow Alice ow!" I shrieked as she pulled the strings of my dress tight.

"Oops sorry!" she apologized.

My mom was doing my hair with help of Esme and Rosalie was doing my makeup as Alice put the finishing touches on my dress.

"Something old" Alice said putting diamond earrings that I had as a child on me.

"Something new" Esme said putting on my brand new tiara on me.

"Something borrowed." Rosalie said putting her gold bracelet on me.

"And something blue." My mother said dry sobbing and putting a blue clip in my hair that she had worn on her wedding.

I smiled a tear coming down my face.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry your ruining your makeup" Rosalie said laughing sweetly.

I wiped my tear and smiled.

The photographer that was just taking pictures of the pre wedding stuff flashed some pictures and smiled.

I stood up and walked to the full length mirror I gasped and smiled and sobbed for awhile until Alice said.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but the time is now and all your guests are already here.

_Meanwhile and a couple minutes before…_

**Jacob's POV**

Today I am getting married. Wow, it's really starting to hit me, in a good way.

"Do you need something, blue too?" Quil said mockingly.

"Of course" I said girly.

We all laughed. I fixed my gold tie and touched my hair.

Jasper snapped some pictures of me giving props to all my grooms' men. Which consisted of:

-Quil

-Embry

-Seth (as best man)

-Emmett

-Jasper

I chose Seth as my best man because he stood by me when I was going through a very tough time.

"Ok dude are you ready, for leaving your single days behind?" Embry said pep talking me or trying to.

"Well technically I was never really single" I replied.

"Ok well are you ready to get married dude?" he asked again.

"Absolutely" I said.

"Well then you better hurry because its time" Emmett said rushing me out the door.

I walked down the stairs to see: Billy, the rest of the pack and their imprints, and Tanya and her clan.

I smiled at everyone and walked to the altar and waited until I heard the organ playing…

**Renesmee's POV**

Alice snuck me in the back door, and let me meet up with my father he was wearing a tux. Alice went back and joined the rest of the bride's maids and my mother sat down, mother of the bride.

"You ready?" my dad asked.

"Yes." I replied taking a breath.

I linked arms with him and began walking down the white carpet and heard the organ playing.

**Jacob's POV**

**  
**As Nessie came into the light she was, she was, breathtaking…

She walked at the same speed as the music the light following her every move. She walked to the altar and let go of Edward. Edward gave her a kiss on her cheek and sat next to Bella. I held both of Renesmee's hands and looked deep into her eyes. She started to cry.

"No, no please don't cry you'll ruin your pretty makeup" I whispered wiping her face.

She smiled and I put her veil on.

"We are gathered here today to honor this couple in holy matrimony" the priest began.

"If anyone here objects speak now or forever hold your peace."

"How come I wasn't invited?" a deep voice asked coming from a dark figure in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: My, my what a cliffy! Anyways please don't kill me! Instead try reviewing!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ok so I left you on a bit of a cliffy so let's continue where we left off! And like I haven't updated in like forever but I moved recently and like everything has been SO hectic so I'm glad I can finally post this your probably all waiting for it so I'm going to shut up now and let you read the chapter!**

* * *

_Previously on So much for my Happy Ending:_

"_We are gathered here today to honor this couple in holy matrimony" the priest began._

"_If anyone here objects speak now or forever hold your peace."_

"_How come I wasn't invited?" a deep voice asked coming from a dark figure in the doorway._

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Oh my God what this time and if it's Na-

"Nessie sweetheart, what if it's Nahuel?" I asked Nessie in urgency.

"No it can't be we already set him straight" she responded calmly.

"Your right" I agreed.

"I think it's someone worse" Edward added.

He was right, in walks Caius no one with him accept for 2 black cars parked outside.

He stepped into the light and the whole congregation gasped.

Bella stood up next to Edward and I pushed my lovely bride behind me.

"Well congratulations you two" Caius said with a sarcastic attitude.

"What do you want?" I said with attitude.

"Wow there now, Cullen's didn't you learn to control your pet?" Caius asked with a smirk, me and the rest of the pack growled as Nessie hissed underneath her breath.

"But to answer _his_ question, I am here for revenge, you killed my brother and Jane, so I'm here to take a loved one from you as well" he replied winking at me.

Thinking on my feet I stripped quickly and phased, I pushed Renesmee behind me and went into an attack position Caius looked calm and snapped his figures came from behind him was 3 guards we began to come towards each other. Caius and I began to fight and the 3 others guards dashed for Renesmee and picked her up over their backs. Caius grabbed me and I was thrown to the ground. _Good thing I heal quickly. _I looked up to see Renesmee being carried out the door as she screamed.

"No Jake no!" with her arm pointing eager to grab me. I mouthed the words 'I love you' as Carlisle came to clean and bandage my, broken collar bone after I was all bandaged up we all sat down and began to talk.

"What are we going to do?! They have my fiancée not to mention your daughter" I said to Edward and Bella.

"We've established that Jacob" Rosalie said.

"Enough, we are in serious trouble now. One of our family members has been taken." Carlisle said.

It was silent everyone at the wedding was thinking of ways to help.

**Renesmee POV**

As my eyes fluttered open and I began to see clearly again I noticed a dark room with me strapped to a chair.

"Untie me!!" I spoke not knowing whether anyone was actually in the room.

"You will be untied in time" Caius said.

"No, I will be untied now!" I argued.

"Not going to happen" he spat.

I was so very confused, but before I could ask anymore questions Caius left the room. Thinking quickly, I opened my mouth and bit the ropes that were tied around me. I noticed that I was only in my skimpy under garments and my beautiful dress was thrown on the ground. I quickly picked it up and snuck out the front door of that room I ran down the hallway Caius quickly stopping me.

"I knew you would be out of those ropes in no time" he said smiling.

I gave him a sarcastic smile.

He turned around and signaled for me to follow him.

We arrived at a room with a giant bed and dresser it was beautiful but I still hated where I was.

"This is going to be your room for the time being, oh and put that dress away, you won't be needing it for awhile, why don't you put on that white and silver sweat suit that we picked out for you" he said going out the door.

I slammed the door behind him and hung up my dress and fixed it up. After 5 minutes I heard the jingling of keys at my door, they are locking me in. I walked towards the bed and found the white and sliver sweat suit on the bed I slipped it on and sat on my bed.

_They still haven't told me anything. Why am I here? What do they need me for? What are they going to do to my family? What are they going to do to Jake?_

**Jacob's POV**

"They couldn't have gone all the way to Italy, I think that they are still here somewhere" I said.

"We no that, we just don't where they are here so how are we supposed to get there" Emmett said.

"I can try to track them, and if Alice can have a vision of where they are or where they are going then that will be even better." Edward offered.

Alice nodded and all the packs imprints began to yawn.

"Mmmkay how 'bout the packs go back down to La Push and the vamps stay here for the night and then tomorrow morning everybody comes back so we can began our plan" I suggested knowing the pack wants some sleep.

Everybody came and nodded in agreement they all patted me on the shoulder and said that everything is going to be fine and we will get her back, but I don't know that for sure, no one does.

"Jacob maybe you want to go upstairs and get some rest for tomorrow?" Edward suggested.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. On my way up Bella stopped me and took me into my room.

"Jake you know we won't rest until we find her." She said.

"Bells you never rest and I sure hope so, Bells you don't know how much she means to me" I replied.

"Yes I think I do" she replied looking at the door way where Edward was standing.

"Thank you Bells"

"No problem Jake, even if you are my son-in-law you'll always be my best friend" Bella replied sincerely.

"I'm not your son-in-law yet, but I understand." I replied.

Bella hugged me and went and stood by Edward's side as they walked down the stairs.

I hung up my tux and sighed. I sat on my bed in boxers and began to think.

_Why do they have her? Can't they take me instead? What are they going to use her for? What are they going to do to her?_

As these thoughts overcame my mind I suddenly drifted into a deep sleep but in my mind was always the picture of Renesmee, _my _Renesmee.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter and I hope you liked it! So why don't you tell me by pressing the green button below and writing a comment.**

**Luuv y'all **

**~Amanda~**

**P.S. I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ok all i have to say is that I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorr for not posting sooner its just that i've been having family over and been so busy with them that I barely have time to here my own thoughts let alone write! so forgive me. and to all those authors who i'm currently reading their stories that is also the reason i have not been reading them alot lately. so here it is hopefully it makes up for not writing! **

**R&R!**

**luuv y'all**

**SORRY~**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Well what am I supposed to do now? Do I just wait here or should I take action?

I mean I've been here one night ands already can't stand it. They put an iron clad lock on my door so I can't get out of my room, there are no windows the only other door in here is a closet.

As I got out of bed I found a note on the closet.

It read:

_Good Morning Renesmee in this closet you will find a few outfits that we had chosen for you they may not be what you're used to. Also at approximately 10:30 in the morning every morning you will be served breakfast and at 1:30 in the afternoon every afternoon you will be served lunch and finally at 8:00 at night every night you will be served dinner. I will also be checking up on you every now and then._

_-Caius _

Oh how thoughtful, I thought sarcastically. I crumpled up the note and through it on the ground. I almost wanted to knock on the door and beg for my one phone call. I opened up the closet and found identical sweat suits. 7 of them. They were all different colors though: red, blue, green, black, white, gold, and silver. I took the first red one out and through the white and silver on the ground. I sat on the bed and looked at the clock it was 10:30am so I heard keys jingling at the door and in walks in a maid with a tray of food, eggs, bacon, orange juice and a slice of apple pie. The maid face looked worried and frightened she seemed as terrified and fed up as I was. She gently placed the tray of food on my bed and walked stiffly out the door. I sat on my bed and began eating.

**Jacob's POV**

Well what am I supposed to do now? Do I just sit here or do I take action myself?

I've only been away from Renesmee one night and I already can't stand it. I put on a pair of pants and carried a t-shirt in my hands and went down stairs. The rest of the pack were already there and all of them were sitting on the couch talking with the vamps. Wow.

"Ok so what are we going to do next?" I asked pleadingly.

"We are going to begin tracking, some of us will come with me and some will go with Alice" Edward began.

"I will try tracking and Alice had a vision of where they might be" He continued.

The 'people' quickly split into 2 groups:

Edward's group: Edward, Bella, me, Carlisle, Rachel, Paul, Seth, Leah, Eleazar, and Carmen.

Alice's group: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Embry, Quil, Claire, Kate and Tanya.

We decided that we didn't want to get any of the other guests involved.

We all went in cars and began to drive to where we were supposed to go.

"So Edward where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Well by my tracking I _think_ that they are this way, north of Forks" he replied.

"Are we just going to dri"-

"Hello" Edward answered the phone cutting me off.

"Ok, so we should continue heading north?" he asked the other person on the other line.

"So we'll meet up with you at the North Forks hotel" he continued.

I heard some mixed up words from the other line.

"Ok good bye" Edward put the cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"That was Alice, she said that we will meet them at the North Forks hotel because she had a vision that they were entering there, and we have to make sure that they do not see any of us until the time is right" he explained.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Eleazar picked up his phone to call the other car and tell them where we are headed.

After we found the hotel we parked next to each other in the plaza across the street.

"What now?" I asked.

"I think that we should just confront them, kill another one of those losers" Emmett said, pounding his fist against his other palm.

"No Emmett I don't think that violence is the answer" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to agree with Emmett, unless anybody else has any ideas, we have to get inside to Renesmee" Alice said sighing.

"Well I think I think I have one." Seth said nervously.

"Ok well speak up!" I said.

"I think that one of us should just sneak into the hotel and ask the front desk where they are staying, after words that chosen person could come out and tell the others, and then we are one step closer to getting to Renesmee." Seth explained shyly.

"Well how do we all feel about this idea?" I asked looking at everybody.

"Well I think it's worth a shot" Emmett said.

Then I heard a mix of me too's coming from everybody else.

"Ok then good. But who's going in?" Alice said.

"I nominate Seth!" I shouted.

"I second that!" Embry shouted after me.

"Does everybody agree?" Edward asked.

Everybody nodded.

"Fine…" Seth said, looking like he wished he never thought about that idea.

He made his hand in the shape of a gun and walked against the hotel wall.

I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello" he answered.

"What are you doing you're a werewolf not part of the Charlie's Angels!" I said.

Then everybody laughed behind me.

"OK OK." Seth said closing his phone.

**Seth's POV**

I walked toward the front desk and saw the lady standing behind it.

"Good Morning young man" she said as I leaned over onto the desk.

"Good Morning, my _friends_ are visiting from Italy and I know that they are staying in this hotel but I'm not sure what rooms that they are staying in" I said explained.

"No problem, what are their names?" she asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure that the names are going to be under _Caius_" I replied.

"Ok, Caius, Caius, Caius" she said to herself while scrolling down the book.

"Ok here we are, he booked 3 rooms, 2 people are staying in 1201, 3 people are staying in 1203, and I'm not quiet sure who is staying in 1205, it might be one girl because the other day I saw him holding one girl and carrying her upstairs it looked like it was against her will, but I'm not going to get in peoples business, but that girl might be staying in that room" the lady explained.

"Thank you very much" I said taking the paper that she wrote all the info on.

"No problem!" she shouted from her desk.

I walked discreetly across the street and went back to the rest of… everyone else.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Seth waking across the street and told the others.

"Ok so the information is…?" I asked Seth when he got back.

"Ok I'm not gonna explain everything its too long but here is the paper" he replied handing me the paper.

After the paper went are in a circle I spoke.

"She's staying in 1205."

"Well I think we've established that, but how are we supposed to get up there without the guards seeing us?" Emmett responded.

"Knowing Caius, he's got that room heavily guarded and locked so we have no choice but to go upstairs and risk getting into a fight." Edward said.

"Ok then, everybody, come on" I said.

"Wait, wait, wait we _all _can't go upstairs there's too many of us" Bella said.

"Ok then let's split up: I, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Embry, Seth, Tanya, and Carlisle will go upstairs and the rest of you will stand watch down here ok?" Edward spoke.

Then everybody nodded.

Our group headed upstairs. When we got to floor 12 we saw that room 1205 had a huge lock on it.

"This is no problem for me" Emmett said breaking the bars.

We got inside the room to find that yes Renesmee was in the room but so was _Caius._

* * *

**OOOOOOH what happens next!!!  
so another cliffy!!!  
anyways i'll try to post as soon as i can! so please review and keep reading!!!!**

**luuv y'all**

**Amanda~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have family over and we all have to share the computers. All of my cousins are teenage girls. Do the math. Ok so you probably want me to shut up now so you could read so here it is… **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Well this is just _greeeaaat. _I'm finally here and so is Caius.

"What were going to do to her?" I screamed.

"Calm down mutt, I was trying to make your dear _Nessie _feel a little more comfortable." He replied.

"Don't you ever call her Nessie!" I screamed.

"Anyways are you _people,_ planning on doing, killing me as well?" Caius said.

"Well we will sure as hell try" Emmett murmured.

"We want to keep away from using violence for as long as we can." Carlisle said.

"Well, we can't make any promises" Caius said as a few guards zoomed behind him.

"There is only one thing that could make me give back the girl … if Bella comes and joins our clan" Caius continued.

Edward pushed Bella behind him and stood strong.

"I'd rather you took me" Edward said.

"Oh that's perfect, you give us Edward and we give you back the girl" Caius said.

"Fi"- Edward began.

"No Edward, you can't leave me again!" Bella said sobbing.

"Bella I will see you again, and you know that it pains me to do this, but right now I have to do you what's better for our daughter, what's better for our family." Edward said.

"Can't you just kill him and be done with it?" Bella asked hopeful.

"Bella, you know I don't like it, Carlisle is right, we shouldn't have to kill others." Edward continued.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered, I knew if she could cry she would.

"And I love you too." Edward said kissing her.

Edward took out a pen and a paper and wrote something on it and slid into my pocket.

"Goodbye for now Edward." I said.

And everybody else echoed.

"That is all so sweet, but we're going to have to cut it short. Guards." Caius said snapping his figures.

Just then the guards came and grabbed Edward.

Renesmee ran to him and kissed him on the cheek.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Thank you dad." I whispered crying.

"Shh… Shh… don't cry sweetie, I'll see you again someday." He replied stroking my hair behind my ear.

"I love you daddy" I said crying harder.

"I love you too" he said letting go of my hair and joining Caius.

I walked slowly into Jacob's arms and still crying. He kissed me passionately and rubbed my back as he said: "Renesmee, everything's gonna be alright."

I nodded tears running down my cheek.

**Jacob's POV**

We all walked back down, my hand clutched to Renesmee's and Rosalie and Alice comforting Bella. We all were sad, and speechless, that Edward would do something like this.

As we approached the car I could see on the others were counting how many people we had left with and how many people we were supposed to come back with.

"Where's"- Kate began.

"He's gone, the only way we could get Renesmee back was to fight or trade someone." Alice said.

"Why does Edward have to be so nice?" Rosalie asked Alice sobbing on leaning on her shoulder.

**Alice's POV**

Although everyone was sad, they came and hugged and kissed Renesmee, and walked slowly into the car, we split up into the groups we were supposed to be in and drove home. It was a very silent way home.

As soon as we stepped into the house tears rushed to Renesmee's eyes when she saw the wedding set up, it was still there, the chairs and the alter she picked up her bouquet that she had dropped and dropped her torn dress on the ground. She ran up the stairs in tears.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter is a bit short but I had to end it there. Don't worry it will all pay off after.**

**Things to comment about:**

**What do you think is in that note that Edward gave to Jacob?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**And what do you think of this chappie?**

**LOVE Y'ALL!!!!**

**3**


	22. Chapter 22

****

A/N: ok well I left you off with a fairly short chappie but, like I said it will all pay off in this chapter so read read READ!

* * *

_**Previously on So much for my Happy Ending:**_

_As soon as we stepped into the house tears rushed to Renesmee's eyes when she saw the wedding set up, it was still there, the chairs and the alter she picked up her bouquet that she had dropped and dropped her torn dress on the ground. She ran up the stairs in tears._

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I saw her dress on the ground and remembered the days we were getting ready for our wedding. I finally thought everything in my life, was normal, I guess nothing can be normal when you live with a house full of bloodsuckers.

"Alice, can you fix it?" I asked picking up her dress.

"Of course I can, and you might want to try to fix her." She replied.

I nodded and went upstairs to my room where she was sitting and crying into her flowers.

"Baby, how are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Bad, Jacob I'm doing bad very bad Jacob" she replied.

"I know but I bet I have something that could cheer you up" I said reaching into my pocket.

"Nothing can cheer me up Jacob, nothing, GOD why couldn't Alice see my dad going with them!" she screamed.

"Even if she did, it's your dad, do you really think we could've changed his mind" I asked holding a piece of paper in my hand.

She smiled a little and then asked: "What's that?" as she sniffled and blew her nose into a brand new tissue box.

"A note that your father gave me before he left." I replied.

"Well what does it say?" she said sniffling again.

"It says:

_Jacob,_

_I will make it back as soon as I can. If I'm not back in 3 months come and get me. And please tell Renesmee that I will do anything for her that's why I'm where I am right now. I love you Renesmee. Oh and Jacob, please take care of my Nessie and Bella while I'm gone. Thank you._"

She sniffled after I was done reading and said: "Will we go and get him in 3 months?"

"Of course we will" I replied.

"So will you be okay?" I asked.

"I think I may be ok, can you stay in my house till, my dad comes back or the time comes to get him?" she asked.

"Of course I will" I said smirking.

She gave a 'really?' look.

I kissed her passionately.

"Jacob, you're the only person I have now" she whispered in between kisses.

"I love you Nessie" I whispered.

We kissed intensely on my bed for awhile, until I began to take off her shirt and her bra and her pants and so on.

We probably continued till morning and then had a shower together in the morning. I got changed and went downstairs I decided to go and tell Bells about the note maybe it would make her feel better.

"Bells?" I asked.

She turned around still dry sobbing.

After I explained everything she hugged me and sat down.

Just then Alice starred blankly at the wall; I knew she was having a vision.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing just that Rose is going shopping without me!" she said. She was lying.

"Fine" I said as she raced upstairs.

I heard a flush of a toilet and then Nessie raced downstairs and then out the door and into a car.

I quickly picked a phone and called her.

"Nessie where are you going?!" I asked.

"Nowhere, nowhere I'll see you at home!" she screamed and then hung up.

"I have to find her!" I said.

"Jake no, she will tell you when she gets back" Bella said.

"Argh, fine" I said sitting down.

"It's been an hour!" I screamed.

Just then she walked through the door and raced upstairs.

"JACOB!" she yelled.

I ran up the stairs and then froze when I saw Nessie she had something plastic in her hand and a shocked look on her face.

"Jacob, you didn't happen to put a condom on last night did you?"

* * *

**A/N: Dunnn Dunnn DUUUUUUUN! Can you guess what happened?**

**Luuv y'all! **

**Please review!!!!**

**P.S. my next chappie will be WAY longer i promise!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: OMG ok so you know whats gonna happen right? If not im gonna shuttup so you could read!!!**

**Love you guys!!!**

**If don't get at least 15 reviews on this chappie I will not update. Because I didn't get much last chappie. **

* * *

_**Previously on So Much for my Happy Ending:**_

_I ran up the stairs and then froze when I saw Nessie she had something plastic in her hand and a shocked look on her face._

"_Jacob, you didn't happen to put a condom on last night did you?" _

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My heart began to race faster and faster. And then my face made the same face as her, suddenly she dropped the plastic thing in her hand and ran to the bathroom. I heard her throw up. I picked up the plastic thing and then realized what it was, a pregnancy test.

I looked at it twice and then sat on the bed.

I read the words over and over, _positive, positive, positive. _

I ran to the bathroom, Nessie was already finished she was brushing her teeth.

After she was done we both sat on my bed and starred at the pregnancy test.

"This can't be happening" she finally said.

"You don't want one?" I asked.

"No, no of course I do I'm just shocked I guess" I said astonished.

"Should we tell the others then?" I asked.

"Can we just keep this our little secret for a little bit?" she said.

"I think Alice already knows though" I replied.

"It's ok, but I want to wait a little bit" she said.

I nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"I just can't believe I'm pregnant when my dad isn't here" she said beginning to tear up.

"We'll get him back, I promise" I said rubbing her back.

"Nessie I want to go and make sure your mother is ok, rest ok?" I said.

She nodded lying down on the couch in front of the TV.

I walked down the stairs ad saw Bella sitting on the couch.

"Bells?" I asked sitting next to her.

She nodded still dry sobbing.

"Are you ok?" I asked rubbing her back.

She shook her head and began to dry sob again.

"Talk to me Bella" I said.

"Jacob, if I could cry, I would" she replied.

"I know it hurts Bella, but I _promise _we'll get him back" I whispered.

She began to dry sob again.

"I miss him a lot Jacob"

"I know, this s not the first time I've seen you like this is." I said.

"And you were with me through it all" she replied.

"And, I'll be with you through it all again" she said smiling a little.

"You truly are my best friend Jacob" she said hugging me.

**Alice's POV**

Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do!

She's pregnant, PREGNANT!

Ok, I'm not going to tell anyone, but shouldn't Bella know? And what kind of baby is it? Part vampire, part, werewolf and part human? What if it does what Renesmee did to Bella I _have _to tell Carlisle?

Argh! This is insane.

I ran upstairs into Jacob's bedroom. Nessie and Jacob were both in there.

"Guys you have to tell them!" I screamed.

"And we will just not yet" Renesmee replied.

"What if it hurts Renesmee like what Renesmee did to Bella?" I said.

"But how about my dad?" she asked.

"He will find out, but later than everyone else" I said.

Nessie grabbed the pregnancy test with a towel and, we all went down stairs.

"Guys please come to the living room, I have to tell you all something" Renesmee yelled.

**Renesmee's POV**

Everybody came and sat down; I went closer to Jacob and held his hand.

I gulped.

"Last night me and Jacob had"-

"We don't want to know about your sex life" Emmett said interrupting me and laughing.

I picked up the pregnancy test and cleared my throat and began again.

"This morning I took this"- I said holing up the pregnancy test.

"A pregnancy test, and it turned out _positive_." I continued.

"Therefore, _I'm pregnant_" I said taking a deep breath out.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Esme, all came to congratulate me.

But my mom and Carlisle both had worried glances on their faces.

"Mom, aren't you happy for me?" I asked holding my stomach.

"Of course I am, I just wish your father was here to be happy for you too" she said kissing my forehead.

I went to the other side of the couch where Carlisle was.

"Grandpa, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid of what the baby your carrying is, come by my office tomorrow when you wake up and we'll run some tests on you." He said.

I nodded and went right back to Jacob's side.

_Dad, I don't know if you could hear this in my thoughts right now but I want to say I love you and I will tell you everything when I see you next. I love you. _

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think guys? Remember 15 reviews!**

**Luv you all!!!! **

**3**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: OK Ok OK Ok I am SOOOO SORRY! School has been driving me insane lately so please don't kill me! I hope you enjoy this chappie as you've all been anticipating. Here it ****is… **

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

As we walked into Grandpa's office I began to rub my stomach smiling. Meanwhile Jacob was ready to jump out of his skin. We sat down on the 2 chairs in front of his desk.

"Well by the tests that I ran on you yesterday, I know a couple of minor details about the fetus: 1. it's going to be a boy. 2. it's going to be exactly 50% Vampire, 40% Werewolf and 10% human, the human side is only temporary like your Renesmee, 3. Renesmee will be due in about 3 months…" Carlisle explained trailing off.

By this time Jacob was about to pop out of his seat.

"That's all fine and dandy but WILL SHE SURVIVE!?" Jacob said nearly screaming.

"Of course Nessie will survive but it's going to be a rather tricky birth, she cannot eat any human blood and she is only allowed one cup of blood per day when you are hungry you have to eat human food no matter how much you hate it. Every 2 weeks I will ask you for a check up just to be on the safe side." Carlisle concluded contently.

"Thank you and, are we allowed to have sex?" Jacob said grinning.

"Not when you get close to the 3 month mark" Carlisle said laughing.

"Jacob we're going to have a baby!" I said squeezing his arm.

* * *

As I sat on the couch pretending to watch the new lady on TV my mind couldn't help but wonder off to my dad. _What is he doing right now? Does he somehow know that I'm pregnant?_

With all these thoughts flowing to my head tears began to flow down my cheek I mean how can this be such a happy time, but a sad one as well?

As the tears began to come faster and faster Jacob walked into the living room.

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?" he said rushing over to me.

"I miss my dad" I said sounding more childish.

"Believe it or not, I miss him too, I wonder what he would've done to me by now, after finding out that your pregnant" Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Jacob are we going to get him back?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we will." Jacob said putting his arm around me and pushing me head to his shoulder.

**Bella's POV**

I hardly come out of _our_ room anymore. I mean I can't go outside where everyone is going to be. I don't even know what were waiting for; I didn't want him to leave. I hate the Volturi. I want to finish them all right now.

I am happy for Renesmee and I want to be the one going with her to pick out baby clothes and looking at baby names. But, I just can't go on with my life knowing that Edward won't be back at home waiting for me to give me a kiss and to ask me how my day was.

The note that Edward gave to Jacob was comforting and so is Jacob himself he doesn't want to see me upset, even though he is my son in law he is still my best friend.

Every morning since Edward left I just sit on the couch starring blankly into the TV. I try to force my self to say hi to the others in the house but then I end up going back to our room dry sobbing, thinking, w_hat is Edward doing right now?_

**Jacob's POV**

Everyday I watch Bella and Renesmee. Bella does nothing more than go back to her room and dry sob. Renesmee is a bit more cheerful trying to think about the baby instead of her father. Every now and then she breaks down remember what her dad is doing and when is he coming back.

I don't like seeing her in this pain, but I don't know what to do, Edward said in 3 months to come and get him, but that's also when Renesmee is due, maybe we should go sooner?

**Edward's POV**

I just sat in Renesmee's hotel room smelling why she was remembering what had left behind and what I was here to save. As I was sitting starring out the window Caius came barging in the room.

"Are you hungry Edward?" he asked slyly.

No matter now thirsty I was I will never eat what they want me to.

"No." I lied.

"I know your thirsty Edward don't lie to me you haven't had a drink in 5 days" he replied sternly.

I just shook my head.

"Fine, then if you don't want to come hunting with us we'll bring you back something" he said walking out the door.

As he was about to close the door I said "I will never eat human blood!"

"Is that so, than how about you stay dehydrated, we won't give an animal!" he replied almost shouting.

"I'd rather dehydrate" I said looking the other way.

"Ok, well if you change your mind we'll save you some" he replied laughing to himself.

"I WON'T DO IT" I shouted behind him.

All I heard was laughter as he closed and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: you like you like??? If you do reply just press the button below and type type type!!! I love you all and im sorry for not updating in awhile!!!! **

**Luuv ya'll **

**~AMANDA**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, heh heh *backs away scared* ok I know I haven't updated in forever but I promise that if I get at least 15 reviews on this chappie I'll update right way next time! Anyways R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been 1 month since our check up and I think that the pregnancy is going great. Jacob is finally calmed down, he's used to the idea of having a baby, and he's even choosing names already. I wish I could be more excited but I can't be happy when one of the most important people in my life is being forced to drink human blood and being held captive by the Volturi.

**Edward's POV**

I am ready to die. I am ready for someone to burn me to shreds and throw away all remnants of me. I've done a terrible thing, something that I sworn not to do. I drank the blood of a human, something that I haven't done in years. I'm now ashamed to look at the face of my daughter and look in my wife's eyes knowing that what they see are deep red eyes that look back at them.

"Edward!" Caius called.

"What?" I replied rudely.

"Were relocating, the hotel is going to kick us out next week. I guess it's better so that your so called family won't find their precious Edward." Caius replied snickering.

As Caius walked out the door he continued laughing, I was ready to kill him.

But I knew my family would find me. I knew that they would never give up.

**Bella's POV**

It's been a month. One month without Edward. How have I survived this long?

I don't know anything anymore but I do know one thing I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I ran at the speed of light out the door and down the stairs.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Were leaving" I said throwing him his jacket.

"Leaving where?" he asked.

"Where do you think? Were going to go get Edward." I replied grabbing my keys.

"Bells we need to get the others we can't go alone!" he said grabbing on to me.

"ALICE!" I called.

"Yes?" she responded coming down the stairs.

"I and Jacob are going to go get Edward you let the others know and meet us at the hotel, now!" I yelled.

"Bella we can't go now it's too soon" she said.

"I DON'T CARE! I miss my Edward and I want him now if your not there in 30mins I'm going in ALONE!" I yelled.

I ran outside in my T-shirt and sat down the after car that Edward had bought me.

I Leaned over and honked the horn a couple times.

"JACOB ARE YOU COMING!!? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE!?" I asked  
rhetorically.

"Yeah yeah im here" he said opening the drivers door.

"Ok so my plan is after the others come were going to all go up, not some of us all of us and were going to"-

"No, not all of us, not Renesmee she has to stay in the car and I'll have one of the pack guard here I can't risk her too." Jacob said cutting me off.  
"But Jacob she has to be there it is her father she needs to know that he's ok." I stated looking out the front window.

"Bells I understand what you mean but I can't risk her and the baby" he said finalizing his idea.  
"OK, fine but call one of the Pack now" I said getting out his cell phone.

"Hey, Quil can you and Embry come down to the hotel I need a favors?"  
"Sure, anything" Quil responded.  
"But I need you to leave right now" Jacob said sternly.  
"Sure fine" they said hanging up.

The rest of the ride was silent; Jacob was probably thinking what the hell has she gotten me into this time? But I knew what I was thinking, _what have they done to my Edward… my love?_

We approached the hotel and ducked down even though the windows were tinted.

"Where are they? Where are they?" I murmured to myself anxiously.

A couple minutes later they all pulled up, quickly followed my Quil, Embry and Paul.

Everyone parked the cars in a circle and popped their heads out of the windows.

"Ok guys my plan is that Renesmee you will wait down here with Embry and Paul, to keep watch, Quil and the rest of us will all go up to the room, I won't be discreet this time we are barging in, I plan to kill Caius today, even if I don't do it one of us has to" I said concluding my plan.

"Bella I understand that you want to kill Caius but we've all done to much damage to them already and if we kill anymore members of the Volturi they will hunt us down and take more than one of us this time. Hopefully Caius isn't there and we can kill the guards swiftly and quietly so Caius won't notice." Alice concluded.

"Ok I agree" I responded anxious to get up there.  
"We all good on the plan?" Alice asked.  
"Yes" everyone said getting out of their cars.

Embry, Paul and Renesmee quickly got out and went into mine and Jacob's car and watched us all leave.

All of us practically flew up the stairs not bothering about the elevators we went to the same room Renesmee was in and 2 other guards were placed on the outside and the door was closed but not locked this time.

"Good morning" Emmett said killing one of the guards. As the other guard was distracted Quil came up behind him and slowly killed him.

"Perfect!" I whispered as we unlocked the door.  
As we opened the door there stood Caius.  
_Not so perfect. _I thought.

"Well, well, well what have we here the Cullen's and their pets here to save their precious Edward just as I predicted." Caius said starring at me.

Edward's face was to the ground, as he looked up and his eyes met mine I noticed his blood red eyes and looked deep into them disappointedly. Edward new what I thought right away, he didn't need to know how to read my mind. Scorned he looked away and faced the window.

"Well today, I don't have time for the dramatic intros so I'm just going to finish off each one of you instead" he said smirking.  
"That's what you think" Emmett said charging for him as Rosalie gripped my hand tightly.

Emmett pressed his head to the wall and signaled for Jasper, Quil, and Carlisle to come and help him. We brought Edward to Alice and Rosalie so they can stop him from doing anything. Jacob and I ran to the others who were trying to kill Caius.

"Bella, remember what I said!" Alice yelled to me.  
I then backed away slowly and went and hugged Edward tightly.

"Again Edward?" I asked grinning.  
"How can you do this? How can you smile at me knowing that I was drinking the blood of a human?" he said in a scratchy voice looking down at me.  
"I can because, I know you did it for our daughter you did it to save her life." I said kissing him passionately.

By that time a couple other guards had joined the fight. We told Edward to stay put as we went and fought.  
Rosalie, Alice and I brought down 2 of the other guards fast and the other 2 were killed by Quil and Jasper.

Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle, Quil, and Jasper all had Caius pinned to the wall, Alice, Rosalie and I were standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well what have we here the big blood sucker now getting a taste of his own medicine?" Jacob said smirking.  
As Caius was urging to get out of this trap Alice began to speak.  
"Caius, do you want to die just like your brother and sister? Or can we let you go as long as you promise not to bother this family again?" she asked.  
"If you let me go your family will never be safe again." He said yelling.

"Well how will you stop us from killing you then? We've killed your back-ups and your guards who do you have to turn to now?" Alice said.

"I don't need anybody!" he yelled breaking free of the trap.

* * *

**Hello… heheh ok I know that when I finally update it's a cliffy but I just want you guys to review! Remember 15 reviews or I don't update. Anyways,  
****Luuv y'all! **

**~Amanda 3**


End file.
